Fate: Heroes of Justice
by Will of Wisp
Summary: Fate can be fickle. With victory in their grasp during the end of the fifth Grail War, only for it to slip through their fingers, Shirou and Saber must now adapt to a world filled with beings of power and skill. They may not be in their own world but this one could always have more heroes. Discontinued (further details in my last announcement).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this X-over. Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-Moon while Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. Animation.**

* * *

 **+Ryuudo Temple, top of Mount Enzo and at the outskirts of Minami Town, Fuyuki City+**

As the light of dawn slowly came to be, three figures stood atop the temple grounds, all of them staring at the spot where the manifestation of a grail containing massive amounts of prana and a corrupted being called Angra Mainyu once had been prior to its destruction by the third figure, the 'Once and Future King', the girl who wields the legendary holy sword Excalibur and the Saber summoned for the fifth Holy Grail War, Arturia Pendragon.

Panting at the drain on her magical core from using her Noble Phantasm, the King of Knights stared at the exhausted form of her master, Emiya Shirou, who was coincidentally the adopted son of her former master in the previous Grail War. She was initially surprised upon learning of it when the redhead told her that after their first battle with Berserker and the subsequent alliance between him and Tohsaka Rin, but eventually thought little of it even as the Second Owner of Fuyuki interrogated him about it.

Sure, she detested her former master for what he done to her but it would be petty of her to redirect that hate (*cough*Illyasviel von Einzbern, bless her soul*cough*) to someone who had no fault over the actions of his adopted parent. Then, there was also the fact that he revealed the true reason of why the Magus Killer did what he had done.

The Holy Grail, the reason why she made a pact with the world to obtain it as she was on the verge of death during that fateful battle in Camlann, the very thing that could have granted her wish. It had become a twisted, corrupted mockery of what it could, should, and would have been. If it were to grant her wish then what she desired would be tainted, countless lives would be lost, and the possibility of a great evil being unleashed upon mankind was very, _very_ real.

Arturia would have lost her will to fight then and there, realizing that everything would be pointless if she even tried to win until Shirou told her what he had been preparing himself to do for the past ten years. He wanted to end the Grail Wars and do what Kiritsugu couldn't do.

He wanted to become a True Hero of Justice and save everyone he could.

It was strange (and somewhat alarming) when one thought of his ideals because of one simple fact that she had personal experience on. Not everyone could be saved. The many things she had sacrificed to keep her country afloat were a clear example of that and yet she still had failed her people. It was just how the world works.

And yet…

She remembered her master smile as he acknowledged the hypocrisy of his borrowed ideals. "I know very well the impossibility of his ideals more than anyone, Saber. Pursuing those ideals is insane and no normal person or Magus would even dare try doing so without losing something in the process. But I already lost who I once was in the fire from the last Grail War. I still remember those that I did not help just to live. I would have died if it were not for the man who saved me. I guess you could say that this is my way of atoning for the lives that were lost. I know that I can't save everyone but if there's even one life worth saving, I won't stop for the sake of my borrowed ideals."

He extended his hand towards her, the command seals on it left unused. "As such, if you can't find it in yourself to fight for your wish Saber, please fight with me to end the Grail Wars so that no one would have to go through what I experienced."

And accept it she did, together they fought against the other masters and servants over the past days since her summoning. Gaining victories and allies, experiencing loss and the death of his adopted sister but most important of all, despite the odds stacked against them, her, the Servant Saber, and him, the Wrought Iron Magus, found comfort with each other and fell in love.

That was something that earned them the ire and anger of the third figure, the first hero, the owner of a thousand Noble Phantasms, Gilgamesh. The same Gilgamesh who she fought in the previous Grail War and had still been alive after ten years was now seething in rage, his golden armor dented in places and his face marred by a fresh wound that went diagonally from his forehead to his left cheek. It was a deep cut that she knew was given to him by her master, if the blood dripping from the redhead's white falchion was any indication.

"You plebeian!" shouted Gilgamesh. "You dare wound me?! The King! You're just a fake!"

Shirou stood straighter even if she could see that he truly was exhausted, pointing the black falchion he held in his left hand to the red-eyed blonde as his golden eyes took a steely glint in them. "As I've told you before, even a fake can surpass the original. And yes I would dare you bastard! You would kill everyone in the world with the grail! You killed my sister! You hurt Sakura and Rin! You tried to take Saber away from me! I. WILL. KILL. YOU."

Arturia felt proud for her master as he showed his defiance to the King of Uruk, which quickly turned to dread upon seeing a golden ripple appear next to the king's right hand, a familiar hilt of a weapon that could destroy a world coming out of it.

"YOU MONGREL! I WOULD PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT NOTHING WOULD BE LEFT OF YOUR COUNTERFEITING EXISTENCE!"

"SHIROU!" She was already on her way to her master as she shouted his name, utilizing a quick burst of prana to propel herself in front of him. With her hand outstretched, she prepared herself to call forth the copy of her beloved sheathe Avalon that was given to her by the redhead, only to remember that it could only shield one person at a time.

Before Gilgamesh could hold Ea in his hand, Kanshou and Bakuya, the married swords that were the preferred weapons of her master and his Counter Guardian counterpart were thrown, forcing the king to dismiss his gate to avoid them lest he lose his head.

Arturia then felt Shirou's hand in her own, and looked at her left to see him beside her with Caliburn traced and held in his left hand. He gave her a nod and she gripped his gloved hand tighter, the message not needed to be said.

Hands linked and swords raised, a war cry escaped their lips as they charged at the King of Heroes who had opened his Gate of Babylon once again to claim Ea.

They were within striking range now and with no amount of time to charge it, the king swung the not-a-sword to force them back. It was in vain though, as Shirou used the traced Caliburn to parry it at the cost of his projection's destruction while her sword was raised for an overhead slash.

This was it. With Kotomine Kirei dead and the Grail destroyed, the war would end with Gilgamesh's death.

It definitely would have been the end had something not interfered.

A black blob appeared between the three before the Sword of Promised Victory could cleave through the king's metal, flesh and bones, stopping it cold. Silence reigned for a few seconds as they stared at it until they all felt the sudden suction as the blob grew in size and the feeling of corrupted prana returned. The Grail wasn't done with them yet it seems.

Try as they might though to not get sucked in, it was like fighting against a black hole. And it is well known that not even light or a star could escape from a black hole's pull.

Seeing the futility of escape, Arturia felt her master embrace her tight as the screaming golden king was sucked in first while it would take naught but a second for them to suffer the same fate.

"Together." He whispered to her as they could no longer fight the pull and got sucked in by the darkness, leaving only the destroyed temple as the black blob disappeared along with them.

* * *

Servant Archer, the Counter Guardian EMIYA, gritted his teeth as he saw the place where the blob that sucked in his (not exactly) past self, Saber, and the arrogant king of heroes to who knows where once existed. _Shit._

 _Archer what happened?_ Rin Tohsaka, his Tsundere of a master, asked through their link.

 _They're gone Rin. They're all gone. They got sucked in by an anomaly from the grail._

 _WHAT?!_

 _I said that they got sucked in by an anomaly from the grail. An act out of spite I suppose._ Archer told her as quickly began to make his way back to the Emiya household, where his master and her (now worm free but still unstable in terms of her magical energy and possibly sanity) sleeping sister, Sakura Matou, were recuperating.

 _Crap. What do we tell Sakura? Or Fujimura-sensei?_ She asked worriedly, making him shrug.

 _I'm sure you'll figure something out._ He replied before choosing to ignore his master's calls until he would arrive.

* * *

 **+Unknown/Hidden Location+**

Shirou was not what you'd call a normal person. He only survived the unholy fire that came to be from the contents of the tainted Grail ten years ago thanks to Emiya Kiritsugu and Avalon. He had lost who he was to that inferno. Learning the reason why that inferno happened was what forged his resolve to be trained by the Magus Killer (with help from a reluctant former master/loyal subject of the King of Conquerors) before his death and thus inherited the man's ideals…and as much as he didn't want to admit or use, he too knew how to use the methods that Emiya Kiritsugu had.

Despite being nothing more than a third-rate Magus, his overspecialization with what magecraft he knew and the skills he had as a warrior was everything he needed in the Grail War. So when his consciousness was returning and that he felt that he was lying on something soft while the scent of the air practically reeked of magical energy, his reaction was to stand straight immediately from the couch, trace his favorite pair of swords, and point them at the surprised old man holding a cane.

The Magus Killer made it a very important lesson for the redhead that if he was in someplace that he did not know of and was possibly in a lair of a magic user, he always should be ready to fight for his life.

In other words: Paranoia good, unknown bad.

His eyes roamed his surroundings, revealing a dark western room that was actually quite comfortable. A brick fireplace was burning with a fire and a large portrait of a smiling woman was over its mantle. The walls were lined with filled bookshelves while furniture was present in the room.

It was lovely but he knew he was still in possible enemy territory so he looked back at the old, well-dressed man with short grey hair who had not moved an inch from where he stood, looking at Kanshou and Bakuya with curiousity.

"Who are you?" Shirou asked in English, mentally thanking Waver Velv–err, Lord El-Melloi II for the advanced English lessons he received from him. "Where am I?"

The old man raised both of his hands as a sign of peace. "My name is Kent Nelson. As for where you are, you are inside of my tower, the Tower of Fate. Do not worry; I mean no harm to you or your companion in the next room."

 _Arturia?_ Shirou gasped. "Where is she?"

Kent made a motion with his hand for the redhead to follow him as the fireplace dissolved and revealed a possibly endless maze of stairs not unlike that of M. C. Escher's famous lithograph, making Shirou gape at the sight.

"What the heck kind of bounded field is this?!" He shouted in Japanese as they walked inside.

"Bounded field?" Kent asked before scowling. "Oh dear, tell me my boy, did you come from the multiverse where a Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg exists in?"

"Uhh…yes?" Shirou replied, dismissing his blades as he could feel that Kent really did mean no harm. Most magus worth their salt (or not) knew of the Old Man of the Jewels and preferred not to associate with him because of a simple reason even if they either admired him, hated him, or a mix of both. He's ZELRETCH.

"I see, well then that explains your method of mysticism and–oh! Here we are!" Stopping on a platform, Kent tapped his cane on it and a door came to be in front of them which opened, revealing a large room that had two beds with one of them occupied by a blonde clad in armor and a blue dress while a translucent gold barrier covered her form.

"Saber," Shirou sighed in relief as he sank on the bed near her, thankful that she was alright.

"She's very important to you, isn't she?" Kent questioned as he looked at the two.

The redhead nodded before asking, "How did we get here? The last thing I remember was fighting Gil – I mean someone back in my…world."

Just then did the shock and the facts gotten into Shirou. He and Saber were no longer in his world.

"Before the both of you arrived here a few days ago, the tower's defenses alerted me of a rip in the fabric of space inside the tower. I got there just in time to see both of you ejected out of it before disappearing. I tried to treat your injuries but I sensed something very powerful inside you that were already treating yours so I just made you rest. She on the other hand, was losing magical energy and because of that I had this barrier made so that she wouldn't need to waste anymore of it." Kent explained before sending him a wry smile. "She's still low on it so I don't suppose you have something to help her out with that, don't you."

At those words, Shirou froze before his face went beet red as he remembered Tohsaka's very reluctant plan with the aid of a willing Sakura to give him and Saber the prana needed to help them defeat Gilgamesh and destroy the Grail. The less said about that debacle, the better.

Kent laughed loudly upon seeing his face resembling a tomato, waking up a confused Arturia as she looked at the redhead and the old man. "Shirou, what did I miss?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This X-over just kept messing me up. I can't think of updating any of my other stories while this (and a few others) kept prancing about in my mind like plot bunnies on adrenaline that I have to catch while my muse just sits there like a lazy bum. Anyway, this Shirou is a bit different than the other Shirou's from the VN and the adaptations. What the difference is you'll probably notice quite easily.**

 **Enjoyed it? Please leave a review (please just any kind of review although I do like constructive ones), and add this to your favs or/and follows list.**

 **Until the next chapter, The Undying Will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this X-over. Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-Moon while Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. Animation.**

* * *

 **+Tower of Fate, Salem, Massachusetts, Earth 16+**

Kent Nelson took a deep breath to calm himself as Shirou and Arturia finished explaining their side of the story after the latter woke up, trying very much to not explode in anger in front of his guests. It seems that he and Nabu made the right decision to not mess with the multiverse that Zelretch resided in when said wizard marshal decided to visit theirs and frustrated the both of them to their wits' end with his "vacation". Needless to say, the Kaleidoscope's multiverse was a different brand of chaotic from theirs that needs to be kept away from this world.

"The…Grail Wars should have been shut down immediately but no, the magi of your world are idiots." He finally said as he rubbed his forehead. "There was not even an investigation over what happened at the end of the fourth?"

"I do not know Mr. Kent. Perhaps they did but then again, if the grail was working then it was no problem for them to cover the whole incident up for their goals." Shirou replied as he stared at Arturia, who was now sitting up of her bed and dismissed her battle gear in exchange for her casual clothing. She was still inside the barrier that Nelson had erected to prevent her from possibly disappearing back to her own time due to lack of appropriate mana from the redhead to sustain her. It was only a possibility though, given that she was not a copy from the throne of heroes because of her contract with the world to obtain the Holy Grail, a contract which she had broken. Still, since they were so far away from their home world, he thought that it may not happen but like the he had said to the young man, it was still better to be sure.

Kent sighed, feeling his age. There were already a lot of things to worry about in this world and apparently, somewhere out there was a king who had many powerful weapons including one that could possibly end a world and a chance that whatever was inside of that grail was also somewhere in this world. Despite his faith in the Justice League, such chaos would require not only Doctor Fate (someone who he cannot be again because of his old age and the fact that his beloved Inza would have his hide in the afterlife if he did so) and the other heroes (if they had time to actually help due to the occasional Armageddon) to defeat but also these two in front of him. The only question was, are they up for the task?

"So kid, you said you want to be a hero of justice?" He asked the redhead, catching their attention once more. Seeing the young man nod, Kent smiled. "Then you're in luck. What if I tell you that there are real heroes in this world? That there are heroes of great power and skill that are out there, protecting and helping people?"

Shirou's amber eyes got a glimmer of hope and awe in them. "There are?"

Kent gave them a toothy grin. "They are pretty common here. In fact, I was once one of them and I was called Doctor Fate, a member of the Justice Society of America which is a group of heroes that are the precursor to the Justice League of America. I didn't stop being Doctor Fate until my wife made me realize that there is more to life than just wearing a magical helmet and being a host of a magical lord of order." _Of course that didn't mean I actually stopped being hero. I just continued on my own terms until I actually retired for good._ He finished in his mind.

"Does that mean there are also threats in this world beyond that of what came with us, Mr. Nelson?" Arturia asked bluntly, making the redhead serious once more.

The former superhero nodded grimly. "Indeed young lady, these heroes face many villains to ensure the peace and safety of this world. If the two of you are willing, I will use a spell to show you both the heroes of this world."

Seeing them nod, Kent raised his cane and began the necessary incantation. " _Ostende potentes huius mundi! (Show them the heroes of this world!)_ "

A golden mist spread from the impact of his cane slamming down on the ground, a mist which got into the mouths of his guests and knocked them unconscious, making him relieved that it was without any mishaps due to the servant's A-rank Magic resistance. Perhaps she may have let it happen? Regardless, the spell would keep them unconscious and give him enough time to search for something that could help with their magical energy situation, if there was any in the first place, because he (or Nabu if push comes to shove) might not take too kindly for a distorted teenager and his knight of a familiar to resort to having daily tantric rituals just to keep her anchored to the world. Kent Nelson was not having any of that here at all. But before he could do all that, some things must come first.

" _Obice formam mutare esse existentiae eius! (Barrier change form and maintain her existence!)_ " He chanted, punctuated by another slam of his cane on the floor. The barrier around Arturia began to change its form and shrink until it was conformed to her body, glowing briefly before fading into her skin. With that spell, the king of knights (and subsequently her master) wouldn't have to worry about being trapped in a barrier for some time. He knew that if it was Inza in that situation, then he would do everything he could to hold her close again and never let her go. Well, either that or she'd be the spitfire that she was.

* * *

With their minds linked by Kent's spell, Shirou and Arturia sat together side by side on top of the grassy hill in his mindscape, an internal world born from his distortion, a Reality Marble. If one were to look at it, they might say that it looked like a place to be at peace with oneself. Fields of grass stretched on around the hill for miles unhindered and the sky was of a heavenly blue color, where an artifact of great importance to them was shining bright like the sun up above, out of reach but always ready to be of aid.

Truly it was a beautiful world, but it was still a distorted one nonetheless. Swords were stabbed onto the hill like grave markers, the most prominent of them being Caliburn, the sword of Assured Victory, and the married swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, all three of them placed behind where both master and servant sat on. It didn't stop there, as countless weapons littered the lush green fields. Swords, knives, axes, spears, and all other kinds of weaponry or armament were seen, reflecting the purpose of one whose entire life was that of a sword.

Arturia reached over and gripped Shirou's hand, reminding herself that even if they were in another world (possibly for good), she would still be with him until the very end. Feeling his hand hold hers tighter, they then looked at the golden mist that had swept over the land before them, images being revealed one by one.

True to Kent Nelson's word, the images in the mist revealed hero after hero, heroine after heroine, all of them fighting for good in their own way and place. Their names were voiced into their minds by the mist, their powers or skills explained, giving them knowledge and clarity of the heroes in this new world.

It was comforting in a way, knowing that these heroes exist in this world. It didn't matter if some of them were weaker, on par, or leagues stronger than a servant from the throne of heroes, just seeing them do what was right satisfied them. Maybe they too could help these heroes, what with Gilgamesh still not dead and the grail probably still existing in this world.

But until then, Arturia was content to be with Shirou, the man whose resolve and actions had woken her up from her dream, giving her the clarity for the answer she was searching for. She shouldn't regret the decisions she made in her life. She had done the best she could for her people as king and now she would do her best to live this new life with her master.

"Arturia," She heard Shirou say, gaining her attention. "Suppose that the chances of us finding a way back home is nil, will you still be with me if I choose to become a hero here?"

The blonde smiled, seeing the steel behind her lover's amber eyes as he stared at hers. Feeling a bit bold, Arturia gave him a kiss on the lips that the redhead reciprocated. It was for only a brief moment but she did not care. Chaste as it was, acts of intimacy such as that felt liberating to her, a woman forced to hide her gender for most of her life to be a king for her country. As he let their foreheads touch, only then did she reply.

"You know what my answer is Shirou. I am your sword and you, my scabbard. I will be here to protect and support you."

Separating their foreheads, the magus let out a smirk not unlike that of Archer as he gestured to the back of his right hand, which now lacked the sword-like command seals. "You do know that I'm not really your master anymore right?"

Arturia smirked back at him before playfully flicking his forehead. "Then that just means we'll have to renew our contract as soon as possible won't we?"

With that said, the two lovers laughed heartily, their worries forgotten for the time being and just basking in each other's presence until they would wake.

* * *

 **+Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City, Kaleidoscope Designation 5471+**

Sakura Matou was very close to breaking her sanity (again) after listening to what her sister and Archer had informed her upon waking up. It was well known that she had snapped once already and the results were downright nasty for anyone on the receiving end of her insanity.

Two of the greatest examples of such results was the mangled, shredded to bits corpse of her adoptive older brother, Shinji Matou (as if anyone would miss him anyway even after the revelation of what he had done to her for years), and (surprise, surprise) her ancient decomposing sadistic monster of an adoptive grandfather called Makiri Zouken. She made absolutely sure that nothing would be left of the latter, not even one tiny worm was spared which also included the worms he implanted inside her.

After all Sakura had been through, she now felt that she could care less about the two who had tormented her so much but the less than savory examples of her bout of insanity still haunted her. Not pulling any punches, her sister explained that her "shadow" devoured many other people in Fuyuki and corrupted Berserker before her senpai managed to sever the connection she had with the grail and by extension, Angra Mainyu, using Rule Breaker.

The purplette felt lower than she had already been before when the memories had come rushing back to her a few days ago. She was a filthy being who committed such atrocities and yet Shirou Emiya still chose to save her. He saved her against all odds, even against Gilgamesh and the corrupted Berserker, the greatest of all the heroes of Greece, Heracles.

It should have made her feel happy, truly it should have, but Sakura Matou was not a blind person. Even before her rampage, she noticed how the redhead and the blonde looked at each other even if they themselves were oblivious about it. She kept telling herself that nothing would come out of it. Saber was only a servant that would fade after the war if she wasn't killed and her senpai might finally know how she felt for him no matter how tainted she was.

But after she had first woken up two days ago, Sakura knew that what she desired was no longer possible. She was already defeated, even if the victor herself was not aware of their rivalry.

Even if they did not show it, everyone could see that both Master and Servant had truly and deeply fallen in love with each other. Should Saber fade, Sakura was aware that her senpai would spend the rest of his days fighting for his ideals and searching for the only woman who had his heart.

So when the night before the final battle came, hearing the plan that her sister came up with to provide the man she loved and his servant the necessary magical energy to destroy the grail and defeat Gilgamesh, the purplette had come to a decision. She would still support her beloved senpai no matter what would happen afterwards.

That basically meant helping her sister flood them with mana by using the most intimate medium of mana transfer, a tantric ritual or in layman's terms, sex. Hot, passionate, foursome sex to be exact. None of them would be forgetting that for years.

Mention of coitus aside, given that Rin had been born with forty high quality magic circuits which had an output that was nothing to scoff at while she was left with a ridiculous mana pool from her severed connection to the grail, they had given both Shirou and Saber more than enough mana for the former to manifest his Reality Marble and a few full-powered Excali-blasts for the latter.

If that amount of magical energy didn't basically scream that those two had the war in the bag, well then she wouldn't know what would.

So, for her to hear that her senpai and his Servant (and Gilgamesh) had disappeared of the face of the earth because of an anomaly from the grail…

Well…

Let it be known that if a solution wasn't found, heads would literally roll and quite a number of bodies would collapse on the ground. Starting with an old coot in Germany whose name was Jubsteicht von Einzbern and his other kin.

"Sakura!"

All of a sudden, said girl felt pain from her cheeks as they were pinched and stretched by feminine hands, the dark thoughts in her head banished for the time being as she struggled to speak. "Mee-shan shtoop biit~ (Nee-san stop it~)"

"Get a grip on yourself Sakura!" Rin yelled as she released her hold on the puplette's cheeks, leaving her to nurse the aforementioned parts of her face.

"What was that for Nee-san?" Sakura whined as she continued to rub her cheeks, eyes scrunched closed because of the pain.

"You weren't listening or responding to me so I feared for the worst." She heard her sister say gravely before she found herself agreeing to it in her mind. After all, she did think about committing a massacre mere moments before the Tohsaka heiress snapped her out of it.

"I'm sorry Nee-san, what are we going to do about senpai and Saber?" Speaking of which, now that she was thinking clearer on the subject at hand, how the heck were they going to find them to begin with?

As if her sister had read her mind, Rin gave her a look that spoke volumes of how much she was both giddy and terrified at what she came up with, which didn't reassure her one single bit. "I'm glad you asked that, Sakura. We are going to the Clock Tower and if we're lucky, we're going to ask Zelretch to apprentice us. He's the only one alive who probably knows where they are and how to get to them after all."

Silence reigned supreme in the entire household as Archer (who had just gotten out of his astral form) and Sakura's jaws dropped to the floor, the feeling of dread practically palpable in the air.

* * *

Kent Nelson resisted the urge to slam his head on the wall. Books were scattered all around him in his long search for the necessary knowledge to help his guests. Out of the thousands of tomes he owned (which was suspiciously missing a few), only one had a possible solution that was way too risky and deadly for the one on the receiving end of the operation, and the infuriating part was that it wasn't even his to begin with.

Glaring at the blasted letter he found tucked inside the book, the former superhero tapped his cane twice and all that had been scattered for his search floated off the floor before they went back to their proper places. After he had tucked the offensive piece of paper back in the book, Kent opened the door of his library and began his way back to where his guests was, which would eventually be their quarters in the Tower as long as they don't do the freaky in there or anywhere in his home.

Oh yes, he was still going to put his foot down on that issue if it ever comes up. Maybe he would tease them about their relationship but still, this was his Tower and he had rules that need to be followed damn it!

In any case, the only way he could help them with their mana issue now was by showing them what the book contained first and see if they would even agree to such a method. Calling for the magical elevator in his tower, Kent eventually got back to the floor where his guests were using it and quietly opened the door.

Upon opening the door though, the old magic-user came upon the sight of the now conscious couple in a passionate lip lock, seemingly unaware of his presence. Well, that was until their eyes opened wide in alarm as their senses finally registered that he was in the room with them. "K-K-Kent-san!?"

It took everything Kent Nelson had to not laugh at their blushing, mortified faces but it was for naught as their clumsy attempts to untangle themselves from one another made him chuckle at first before full blown laughter escaped from his lungs as they tried to explain themselves. _Oh to be young again!_ He thought as he continued to laugh.

It looks like the Tower of Fate would be very much livelier than it had for years since his beloved Inza's death with these two around, not that Kent was complaining. He appreciated the company and the memories he would have together with them until the time came for him to reunite with his wife in the afterlife. Fate had its ways after all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Wow. 54 favorites, 71 follows, added in 1 community, and 16 reviews. Welp. That definitely broke the current record I have for the reception a fanfic/x-over of mine receives on its first chapter. Thank you very much readers and despite the delay, here is the second chapter, made just for all of you.**

 **Now to answer some of your questions.**

 **If you're all wondering what Route this Shirou and Saber comes from, it is a mixture of all three routes but the difference being that Kerry/Kiritsugu managed to teach Shirou how to use magic correctly so his circuits did not atrophy. This is still very much a Fate route since it is the route I like most, despite the fact that I like UBW Shirou and HF Shirou more.**

 **The world that Shirou and Saber came from are designated Earth 5471 in the Kaleidoscope of Zelretch.**

 **The reason why Arturia maintained her existence even after destroying the grail and then being sent to a world that is basically a multiverse away from them is because of...**

 **Sorry. As of this minor edit done at November 11, I have deleted the initial reason why she's that so I can't tell y'all. If I told y'all that'd be spoiling. Do try to guess and send it to me in a PM**

 **Now, did those answers satisfy you all? Ask me more questions in the reviews or pm me directly if you need clarification. Again, thanks for the reception.**

 **Please leave a review and add this to your favorites/follows list. Till the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this X-over. Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-Moon while Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. Animation.**

* * *

 **+Tower of Fate, Earth 16, 2 years before "The Team" is formed+**

Nothing relaxed Shirou more than doing household chores or cooking in the comforts of a kitchen, aside from being with Arturia that is, because with how much was revealed earlier and what he was feeling about the knowledge he and Arturia received, he sure as hell needed to relax right now. He had been given clothes by Kent Nelson to replace what had been left of his heavily damaged (but still a little decent) black and silver attire; a mystic code armor that he himself had painstakingly crafted called Wrought Iron. Now wearing a pair of snug-fitting jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, and slippers, the redhead had added an apron to his apparel when he began to cook.

Prepping what ingredients he had found in the fridge on the counter, Shirou's mind began to wander while his body went automatic like a well-oiled machine as he cooked for a meal fit for three (with extra servings to appease the stomach of a certain king).

Merely an hour ago, Kent had caught him and his lover in the act of doing a "tongue war" with each other as he so aptly pointed out as he lectured them about how he was okay with them progressing their relationship but told them not to "commit any kind of tantric ritual in his Tower if they wanted to live there" which they had agreed to. Just having the old magus see them kiss like that was embarrassing enough; if he were to ever see them doing the thing in his own home would mortify them for life.

After the former superhero had ended his lecture though, they were then presented with a book that he was holding and were told to read the letter inside. The expression on his wrinkled face was enough for the two of them to know that the contents of not only the letter but also the book made the old man want to say, "I'm getting too old for this kind of shit."

* * *

 **+An hour ago+**

"Doctor Fate," Shirou began as he read the letter in his hands aloud. "I apologize in advance for borrowing some of your grimoires. You see, I'm quite bored and I wanted some entertainment."

He paused upon saying those words aloud, a chill creeping up his spine. A bored Zelretch was known to be a dangerous Zelretch, if what Lord El-Melloi II had told him was to be believed. "Upon seeing something from other worlds to satiate my boredom, I decided to make it my personal project to mimic that something to entertain me."

Whatever that something was, Shirou did not want to know. "Your grimoires have just exactly why I need for my project, which is why I borrowed them." Kent groaned but gestured for him to continue reading. "There's no need to worry, I will take _very_ good care of them. Until I have not returned them to you, I will allow you to keep this book about the Human Modification Technique. It's quite an interesting method of strengthening a human that I saw from another world. I made a few changes and variations of the same methods inside so it'll suit any human just fine…provided that the human doesn't die during the procedure."

At that, Arturia sent him a concerned look and even he could not help but feel uneasy about such a technique. How was that supposed to even help them if the risks were so high?

"I hope that you'll find use for it eventually and I in turn will show you the fruits of my efforts. The bloke who borrowed your books, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg." Shirou finished with a touch of unease and curiosity coiled in his mind, practically begging him to listen to it.

Even before they had read the letter, Shirou's instincts were screaming at him to not do anything to it other than read. It was too bad that his curiosity couldn't be sated just like that. Oh no, he had to make sure that it was from Zelretch himself. So despite his better judgement, he used one of his most used and helpful mysteries, Structural Analysis.

That's when Shirou realized that doing so was the biggest mistake he could do, as pain lanced through his head and making him collapse to his knees. As he gripped his head in his hands, vision after vision of what could only be parallel versions of the world they came from revealed itself in his mind. He wished he never saw the information that the letter fed him.

 _Servants popping up all over the world… Kiritsugu as a Counter Guardian summoned in the Assassin Class… A snow-covered Unlimited Blade Works… His sister(s?) being Mahou Shoujo… He was wielding an honest to god Last Phantasm called Gavilain… He was riding on a Noble Phantasm that could fly on the speed of thought… Gilgamesh allowing him to copy his prized chains Enkidu before fading away… Parts of his body (most notably his arm) were replaced by metallic scales… More alternate versions of their world… And finally, a harem of–_

"Shirou!"

Gasping, Shirou was more than thankful when Arturia shook him hard enough to get his mind off of the visions before it could show him more than what he didn't need to see, her eyes showing how worried she was over him. Meanwhile, the book and the letter lay on the floor. The book was opened, revealing a sketch of a human body with a sealing array drawn on mostly the torso before branching out to the limbs.

The redhead no longer bothered to try using Structural Analysis on the book. If using it on the letter was enough to give him a headache with the sudden influx of information from the visions, then he did not know nor did he want to know what he would see if he did so to the book.

"Tell me boy, what happened?" Kent asked him as the old magus bent down to take the letter in distaste before pocketing it and gave him a look of utter seriousness.

Shirou groaned as he stood up on wobbly knees, his right hand still nursing his aching head. "I used Structural Analysis on it and…I guess that the visions I saw confirms that this letter and book is indeed from Zelretch."

"Shirou, promise me that you won't use that on something from that magus unless it is necessary." Arturia told him, the look in her eyes promising pain if he refused to agree to it.

"Duly noted Arturia," he said as the pain finally began to fade. "I promise not to use Structural Analysis on anything from Zelretch. In fact, no one should ever do it."

Kent nodded at his answer and tapped his cane on the floor, causing the book to float off the floor and remain in the air at their eye level. "According to this book, the technique was originally from a world where monsters coexist with humans in peace by pretending to be human and making sure their existence was unknown."

Shirou blinked, his amber eyes skeptical. A world where monsters coexist with humans? In peace? Now why did he find that the thought of such world to be anything but peaceful?

"Well that is until a terrorist group of monsters revealed the existence of monsters in Japan and through that, the whole world so that they can try to exterminate humans." The old man voiced dryly, making Shirou roll his eyes. Now he knew why. There was always the occasional crisis in any world that threatened its inhabitants.

"They were stopped and a truce was struck between the government and the eventual leader of monsters." At that Shirou was relieved, that meant there was always someone willing to make a difference in a good way. "And that leader was a former human turned Shinso Vampire."

 _Shinso Vampire? I wonder how the vampires of that world or this world compare to the Dead Apostles of our world._ The redhead thought, remembering stories of his father's exploits with a connection to the immortal creatures before he focused on the topic. "So, there was a vampire who used to be a human? I'm guessing that he has something to do with this technique."

The former superhero nodded once more. "To make the long story short, the vampire he loves got kidnapped by said terrorist organization, he underwent the procedure so he could actually use demonic techniques from the demonic energy being produced by the blood he got from said vampire, he and his monster friends went to save her after a training montage, the existence of the monsters was revealed to the world, they fought a giant monster that was threatening Japan, and the rest is history. That's Zelretch's words not mine by the way."

Arturia, who had been silent since his promise, asked Kent, "What does this technique entail for Shirou if he tries to undergo it?"

"If you're worried that he might get turned into a vampire then no, young lady." Kent told her, making both him and Arturia sigh in relief. He knew that if he was still back in their world, he would be slapped with a Sealing Designation by the Mage's Association faster than he can say Trace on should they ever caught wind of his status as a Sword Incarnation and his Reality Marble. But if he actually became a vampire was an immediate death wish and he might as well just kill himself than possibly being hunted by Lorelei Barthomelloi herself.

"From what Zelretch managed to study about the technique, he tweaked it to be compatible with any kind of energy as long as it can be linked to magic and the recipient has something inside him that produces such energy."

Shirou had an idea on what catalyst that, theoretically, might be able to provide the magical energy needed, assuming that if it could give mana (which it certainly hadn't) from the place it shared its name from. He had lived with it inside him for ten years after all. Or it could just be his magic circuits. If it was the latter though then wouldn't it be akin to the magic of the Heaven's Feel? But hey, it was just a theory, a magical theory.

"That would have been fine if it was not for the chances of death still very high. It involves using a hundred and nine needles in reconstructing the body to amplify and use the energy provided by the catalyst inside. One needle is painful enough since it sends threads of energy to restructure the body's cells, but the pain multiplies for every needle used with the last one being the most dangerous as it is aimed for the heart."

Yep, Shirou knew exactly what catalyst was needed. An operation involving a hundred and nine needles to modify the body which multiplied pain on the other hand…

Damn Zelretch.

With that all said and done, the elderly magus closed the book and placed it on a nearby table before giving him a curious expression. "Pardon my curiosity but am I correct to assume that the artifact inside of you provides you with a healing factor so long as Miss Arturia here is in close proximity to you?"

Shirou stared at Arturia, silently asking her if it was okay to reveal her beloved scabbard. Upon seeing her nod, he gave her a smile and held out his hands. All twenty-seven of his magic circuits flared active, his od being converted to prana for what he was about to trace, accepting nothing less than its utter perfection.

 _Judging the concept of creation…_

It was created out of a vague concept by nature. The world itself has forged it from its divine mysteries.

 _Hypothesizing the basic structure… Duplicating the component materials…_

It can only be used to sheathe the sword that was the pinnacle of all holy swords and only one shall be its true owner.

 _Imitating the skill of its making… Sympathizing with the experience of its growth…_

It symbolizes the wielder's struggle, the king who fought to maintain order and peace for her divided country, even as they fought against her, their rightful ruler.

 _Reproducing the accumulated years… Excelling every manufacturing process…_

The embodiment of her ideal utopia that remained ever so distant, the scabbard's name was…

" _Avalon._ " Shirou said as he gave the traced scabbard to the old man whose blue eyes made his sheer awe known. Out of the corner of his right eye, he saw Arturia smile at Kent as her close proximity to the Noble Phantasm made its power emanate throughout the whole room.

"This is amazing. For me to have lived long enough to see such a beautiful magical artifact, I thank both of you for this opportunity." Kent told them with a wide smile as he returned it, which Shirou dematerialized upon receiving, allowing it to fade into faint motes of prana. "If there is anything that I can do for both of you, then please, tell me what it is as long as it is anything but what I forbid both of you to do here."

Blushing at the reminder of the old man's lecture, Shirou coughed and straightened himself. There was one request he knew that would fit with his needs and even without their mental link, he knew that Arturia would adamantly support his request. Smiling, Shirou told his request.

* * *

Noticing that he was finally done cooking upon getting out of memory lane, Shirou quickly began to serve them in three bowls placed on a tray and effortlessly carried it to the dining room where both Arturia and the one who allowed him to use the kitchen in the first place, Kent Nelson, like how a professional waiter would. Giving each of them a bowl and one for him, the redhead mentally smirked on seeing their initial confusion on what he made before they had to suppress a moan at their first bite.

Seeing Kent and Arturia smile in contentment as they ate the meal he prepared, Shirou knew that at that moment, no matter what happened if he made a decision to become a hero in this world and undergo the operation or simply live here with Arturia in peace (which he knew was unlikely since they were living with a former superhero who likely had enemies and god-forbid if he had E-rank luck like Archer)…

He was the sole Supreme Lord of the Kitchen once more.

 _Take that Sakura Matou. You're worlds away from my new domain and you cannot challenge my right to the holy grounds._ Shirou thought amusedly before taking a bite out of the White Potage Curry Udon he made. If there were a few good things that came from having those visions from Zelretch's letter, it was all the new recipes he got from that one world where he had found a biological father and brother who were both cooks that could make utterly delicious and (sadly) absolutely disgusting food. Truly such scrumptious dishes he saw would further his own cooking repertoire. Taking another bite, the redhead had a sudden thought. _Maybe I should open a restaurant._

* * *

 **\+ Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City, Kaleidoscope Designation 5471+**

The Counter Guardian simply known as EMIYA or Archer was giddy, whether he'd like to admit it or not.

It was early in the morning and with the two sisters sleeping, it falls upon him to cook breakfast for the three of them and if the fates were not kind, perhaps the Tiger of Fuyuki would come barging in and notice the utter lack of redhead and blonde in the house. Truly such a disaster must be prepared for with the proper amendment…which is food.

Smirking as he traced an apron to use, he reached for the fridge. As he was just about to open the fridge to grab some ingredients though, he froze, feeling a dark killing intent from behind him.

All his fighting skills did not matter. Everything he had in his Reality Marble did not matter. The only thing that mattered now was his life and "vacation" from Alaya, even if he was just a copy of the actual EMIYA summoned for the Grail War and was still being maintained by his master in this world, he was not going to look this gift horse in the mouth.

" _Archer-san~_ Would you _please_ step away _. I'll be the one doing the cooking around here._ "

So when he heard the sickeningly sweet voice of Sakura Matou which did little to hide her murderous intent even with the seemingly angelic expression she wore, Archer conceded and made a tactical retreat by going into Astral mode and getting the hell out of the kitchen like Bersercules was after him. Coward he was not but idiotic even less so.

 _Oh kitchen, we will reunite one day._ He thought as he shed a (manly) tear which he wiped away before finding his master shaking in fear on her bed, likely hearing and seeing her sister from their connection.

Looking at each other, they came to the same hypothesis on why Sakura had become so territorial over the kitchen.

Shirou Emiya.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Sorry about the slight delay ladies and gentlemen of the internet. The reason I have for that was I had a horrible stomachache for two days which affected my writing schedule goals that basically constitutes to write at least 500 words per day. I think this chapter suffered because of that so... Sorry.**

 **Now there are a lot of references/shot-outs to various fanfics, x-overs, and other anime here in this chapter. Can you guess them all?**

 ***checks the number of faves and follows and reviews* Okay...this is officially my current best story. Thanks for the support guys!**

 **Please leave a review and add this to your favorites/follows list. Till the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this X-over. Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-Moon while Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. Animation.**

* * *

 **+Central City, Missouri+**

As the morning sun rose into the sky, Central City, the home of the world famous superhero Flash, was one of many to begin another bustling day of activity of sorts. People went to their jobs or simply got out to enjoy the day while the younger generation attended their school. In other words, it was just another day for its citizens.

So it was a wonder why the various passerby's' did not notice the golden portal in the alleyway from which a well-dressed old man, a conservatively-dressed petite Caucasian, and a red-haired Japanese teenager got out of, disappearing as fast as it appeared. Was it out of sheer ignorance, or was it an act of unknown mystic powers?

No one knows.

Stretching her arms until she felt a satisfying pop, Arturia let her eyes take in the sight of the cars and other driving past them on the streets as Kent acted as their guide to get them more used to this new world and country. It had already been well past a few days since they've arrived and they were in dire need of clothing, toiletries, and groceries.

When the old magus had suggested that they go with him to one of the cities earlier during breakfast since he was going to visit a friend of his while she and Shirou would get the aforementioned things there, they were quick to agree. After all, in her words, lack of food and personal materials was the enemy. So here they were in Central City, a city protected by one of the heroes they saw from Kent's spell. Speaking of spells…

The blonde looked at their still talking elderly guide in front of them before giving her lover a smile as she linked their hands together, feeling the connection of magical energy between them that bonded her to him as his familiar. It was a simple solution that Shirou had come up with yesterday when he was practicing his magecraft or to be more specific, when he was making his sword-like familiars.

Sure, it would be a bit of a drain on her (once again) master's own od reserves and with the possibility of draining him even more should he manifest his Reality Marble but she was stubborn on that matter, which actually made her relieved that he did not decide to undergo the human modification technique. Shirou himself told her that his greatest spell was something he just truly wouldn't use unless the situation demanded its use (like Gilgamesh as an example) and then again, because their new world did not reject magecraft as evidenced by her now completely stable existence and the fact that his projections (or any kind of spell he did really) was not degrading.

As a result, Arturia was very happy because of what he said and did.

Well… that and the fact that some of his familiars were just too adorable for her, especially those cute little lion cub-like metal familiars that had blades for manes, teeth, claws, and tails the redhead had made with alteration and alchemy. She insisted naming each and every single one of them then having them modified a bit to suit her cuddly needs, ignoring that her lover had initially made them to practice his familiar making skills and forcing him to make another batch of familiars that was strictly for his own purpose.

One familiar contract and an intense make out session later after the fiasco, Arturia was now officially her master's familiar.

Truly it was a good time and world for her to enjoy herself, and if what Kent had told her that one morn where Shirou was late to wake up and make breakfast was to be believed…

Arturia had to cover her mouth to dampen her giggles lest her lover and their guide were to notice how giddy she was about her new secret. _I guess it would have to be a surprise._ She thought as she pulled Shirou along their merry way when Kent eventually left them on their own in the mall to visit his friend but not before giving them each a large wad of cash. _First things first though, lack of clothing is the enemy._

* * *

Normally, Central City would not be surprised to see the only speedster in the place known as The Flash doing his job to keep them safe. That was not the case today though as two speeding blurs, one red and the other yellow, made their selves known to the small group of petty crooks who thought it was a good idea to rob a bank and tried to hold its employees hostage.

Within a near instant, the two speedsters apprehended them, tying them all up with a lengthy rope and disassembling all their guns in front of their very eyes before disappearing as fast as they appeared.

The one thing that they all knew from what they managed to witness though, was that the yellow blur was definitely shorter and younger than the Flash.

The only conclusion they had about that was very simple.

The Flash had taken on a protégé. May whatever higher being that exist have mercy on them.

* * *

Barry Allen, the secret identity of the scarlet speedster known as The Flash, couldn't help but groan as his Justice League communicator began beeping, alerting him and his fledgling protégé that there was probably some crisis that the League needed his help with.

Slowing down so that he could safely skid to a stop and answer the call, Flash kept an eye out for his nephew-in-law, Wally West, to see if he had followed his lead. The redheaded speedster did indeed follow him, although the newly christened Kid Flash was still awkward when it came to stopping, almost stumbling until he held a hand out to prevent him from falling and dispersing the momentum gathered by their running.

Barry knew that despite the powers his recently hospitalized nephew gained from recreating the same accident which gave him his powers, the same accident that he himself had recreated to gain the powers his idol – Jay Garrick, the original Flash – had and actually surpassed, it was going to be longer for Wally to master for two simple reasons.

One, because of the sub-par equipment and the low key manner he used to create the accident, Wally was considerably slower than him and needed to accelerate and decelerate rather than start and stop on the spot like he could. Two, Wally was impatient, which made things harder because of the scarlet speedster's laid-back manner.

In short, Barry had his work cut out for him and his initially unwanted protégé.

 _I wonder if Aquaman's having problems with his protégé. Maybe I should ask Bats and G. A. for tips in the mentoring biz while I'm at it._ He thought before pressing the communicator hidden in the right ear of his cowl. "Flash to Justice League, what's the emergency?"

"This is Batman. You need to get to the Watchtower now." The speedster heard the dark knight of Gotham City say, making him gulp as he could feel the patented Bat-glare from his voice that seemed to say, "If you don't come here now there will be consequences".

"Okay, I'll be there in a flash." Hanging up before Batman could reply, Barry rubbed the back of his head as he gave Wally a sheepish grin. "Sorry kid. Duty calls. You did a great job on the first few hours of your first day as a superhero."

"Thanks! Don't worry; I'll look after the city while you're away. But can you give me a souvenir later when you're back from what the League needs you?" His protégé told him, making him chuckle.

"Sure thing Kid." Messing Wally's spiky hair affectionately, Flash then sped off to the nearest accessible Zeta Beam Tube to get to the Watchtower. _I hope nothing bad happens while I'm gone._ He thought.

* * *

Shirou let out a sigh of relief as they got out of the last clothing store in Central City Mall, thankful that it took only a little time for both Arturia and him to get any clothes they needed. Just like any male, he too had a fear of the word shopping when invoked by a female with his being developed because of a certain tiger who will not be named.

Knowing that Arturia had a certain pragmatism and acceptance when it came to clothing and other things in general due to her time as king, made him want to weep with joy at not having to suffer for hours on end of insistent nagging on his opinion on how one would look with an outfit before deciding to change it abruptly and make it a near endless cycle. So truly he was fortunate that his lover was quick to decide what she wanted and only ever asked his opinion if she picked more feminine clothing such as dresses, with him honestly answering even if he knew that she would always look beautiful, in battle or not.

The magical bags (a pair of satchel bags for both of them with Arturia's being more feminine) that Kent had given them also helped, ensuring that they could buy as many as they need without having to worry about bringing so many bags and hampering them. _And I don't have to worry about being preoccupied by carrying bags so I can keep an eye out. There's bound to be trouble in this town after all, considering that its home to a superhero that has many enemies._ The redhead thought as his amber eyes darted all over the place, Kiritsugu's training basically telling him to stay vigilant.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder however, Shirou stared at his side as Arturia held out her hand to him and pointed at the food court with her other hand. "Shirou, where should we eat lunch?"

It didn't even take him a second to realize that it was already noon and that his stomach was growling loudly. His cheeks reddening as she laughed, he let her lead him to whatever fast-food restaurant in the mall caught her fancy while he tried to distract himself to forget his embarrassment.

Speaking of fast-food…

It was then that he realized that it had been so long since he had eaten food from fast-food restaurants in the first place. The last time he ate fast-food was during the first few months of living with Kiritsugu, simply because the Magus Killer couldn't cook to save his life until he eventually learned how to cook for the two of them and one certain tiger, becoming supreme lord of the kitchen until his apprentice/rival Sakura came years later.

As they waited in line to order their food in a restaurant called Chicken Whizees, the scent he picked up from the place seemed to tell him that what they served was like how he remembered fast food was like. Greasy, convenient for the busy masses, had a flavor that while delicious, lacked the goodness of expertly prepared meals. Not that he was insulting anyone in the fast-food business, it was just he had very high standards when it comes to making food.

And by standards he meant "I must make food that can make anyone worship it and forget any negative thoughts/emotion they currently have before they eat!"

To be frank, if he wasn't going to be a Hero of Justice or a magus as he had told Kiritsugu, becoming the world's greatest chef was his second best bet for a living…aside from being the occasional handyman that he was and triggering the bombs that his old man had planted all over Fuyuki's leylines early to stop/delay the Grail Wars. It was a good thing that he had asked the Magus Killer why it hurts to make a circuit during the first day he was being taught, otherwise he wouldn't have rectified his mistake and been taught to activate his actual magical circuits. All 27 of them that would have atrophied had he not done so, knowing how stubborn he was when it came to learning what magecraft did not interfere with his status as a Sword Incarnation.

But anyway, he was already getting off-track with such thoughts; his father would have his hide in the afterlife because of losing focus to his surroundings.

Arturia lead him to a table with two seats, apparently she had already ordered something for the both of them while he was still in reverie. He ignored the stares and whispers that the others in the restaurant were giving him, upon seeing Arturia holding the tray that had their food…with one hand.

Yes, it was better to ignore their stares and words. After all there were a lot of things to worry about, which was seeing if Arturia would actually even like the food served by fast food restaurants. After all, he knew that once someone ate his food, their standards are set higher like a certain tiger had.

* * *

 **\+ Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City, Kaleidoscope Designation 5471+**

It was pandemonium in the Emiya estate.

At least that was what Archer, Rin, and Sakura had thought would happen had the food not been served immediately to placate the rage of one Taiga Fujimura. Despite that though, all three of them knew that the danger had not yet passed and explanations had to be told. And so, it was a surprise for the Counter Guardian to see that the Tiger of Fuyuki silently stood up and calmly made her way out of the dining room, likely going to the phone placed in the living room.

As the three of them shared uneasy looks, they took a long sip of tea to prepare themselves from whatever was about to happen.

"WAVER VELVET YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FIANCE OF MINE! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHY THERE'S A SECRET WAR BETWEEN MAGES THAT HAPPENED HERE IN FUYUKI AND WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU AND SHIROU ARE MAGES!"

Promptly spitting out the tea they had been enjoying in sync, their eyes bulged out of their sockets at the what the brunette woman's rant had revealed (him more so than the only other females in the house). "WHAT?!"

 _How the fuck is this possible?!_ Archer shouted in his mind. Taiga having a romantic relationship was impossible. Her fiancé being Waver Velve–err, Lord El Melloi II was even more so. From what little knowledge he had from the actual Counter Guardian he was copied from, Taiga had remained single till her death…while still not looking over twenty and somehow preventing many destructive events just by her mere presence. And it was the same case in many alternate earths he was summoned.

So for it to happen…

"I DON'T CARE THAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET! I WANT ANSWERS! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANSWERS YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET ANY NOOKIE FROM ME WHEN YOU COME BACK HERE!"

Archer began to bash his head repeatedly on the table he had just reinforced, hoping that with each hit he would forget what he had heard.

"I–"

 ***BASH***

"Did–"

 ***BASH***

"Not–"

 ***BASH***

"Just–"

 ***BASH***

"Hear–"

 ***BASH***

"That."

 ***BASH***

"YOU BETTER COME HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! YOU OWE SHIROU FOR GETTING US TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE AND NOW HE'S MISSING!"

 _Great. Now I know who to blame for this. Damn you Shirou Emiya._ With that thought, EMIYA continued to bash his head, uncaring of the broken ceramic digging itself in his face and forehead while Rin and Sakura tried in vain to stop him from doing so.

* * *

 **+Back to Earth 16+**

Wally West was hungry, very hungry. It seems that the downside (or upside when viewed in a different way, like having absolutely no baby fat and staying fit) of having these new powers of his was a hyper-accelerated metabolism. No wonder his idol/mentor/uncle-in-law ate a lot, speedsters needed the extra servings to maintain their energy.

Thankfully he had a solution to his current predicament, Chicken Whizees!

Out of costume and in his civvies, Wally was standing at the end of the long line to order which was caused by the lunch rush, repeatedly tapping his right foot (at a reasonable pace that normal humans can perceive) and his arms crossed. He would have loved to get in front of the line with his powers but unfortunately, that would immediately gave away that he was a metahuman and that his uncle would be disappointed at him if he did so, which sucked.

Groaning in exasperation, the 13 year old teenager let his eyes sweep around the expanse of the restaurant before eventually settling on a somewhat strange sight. In one of the preoccupied tables was a petite British(?) blonde that Wally surmised as around his age or more, eating her large amount of food regally with her eyes closed, as if determining whether it satisfied her palate or not.

 _Wow, she's pretty! I wonder if she has a boyfriend._ Wally thought before he noticed the blonde's companion…an Asian redhead who was giving him one hell of a scary glare that would have made the Batman proud, the thought of which was scary enough.

 _Dude, don't even think about it. She's not yours for the taking. You are dead meat if you even try._ The redhead's amber eyes seemed to say to him, causing Wally to gulp and raise his hands in surrender as he had a feeling that the glaring Asian would find a way to beat him black and blue if he did what those eyes accused him of.

 _Okay dude. I won't do it so don't beat me up. Pretty please with I'm sorry on top?_ Hoping that the message his green eyes was conveying was enough to pacify the redhead, the speedster let out a sigh of relief when he was given a curt nod by the Asian and ignored him in favor of talking with his blonde companion who had finished eating and now opened her eyes, revealing beautiful green eyes that lit up when replying to the redhead's question.

 _Man that guy was scary. How did those two got together?_ With that thought, Wally focused on his place in the line which was still quite long, causing him to groan as his stomach growled. _How long is this line going to take? I'm dying here!_

Just then, screaming was heard from just outside the restaurant, followed by the booming voice of a creature that Wally knew was one of his mentor's many enemies, Tarpit. His green eyes twitching, he resisted the urge to tear his hair out even as he went out of the line and made his way out of the restaurant to find a place in the mall without cameras, holding his backpack which contained his Kid Flash uniform.

Seeing the people running away from the area of the mall where the molten asphalt creature was made Wally grit his teeth as he hurried to find a secluded place to change into his costume. _I just wanted to eat some Chicken Whizees for lunch. Why couldn't this have happened later? You know, when I'm actually ready to fight? Alright Wall-man, I need to make this quick or else I'll be running on fumes if I can't beat him. If that happens I'm screwed and so is everyone in the vicinity._

To think that he would be against one of the Flash's enemies on his first day as a hero, definitely not one he was expecting and he had a feeling that something was about to change. The only question now was whether that change would be good or bad. He was hoping it would be good.

* * *

Unknown to the many fleeing people in the mall, two familiar figures remained inside Chicken Whizees, one of them having disabled the cameras by overloading them with prana until they blew out upon hearing the roar.

They were currently preparing themselves for the battle about to come, a battle which would most likely reveal their new identities as heroes in the world. In a flash of light, Arturia had equipped her blue dress and armor, Excalibur shrouded by Invisible Air in her gauntlet-clad hands and putting on a motorcycle helmet from their magic bag that her lover had altered to be more like a streamlined version of a knight's helm at her insistence. Shirou meanwhile, had traced the apparel of his counterpart before modifying it to suit his physique with the use of Alteration, shortening the sleeves to make a hood and tracing the gauntlets of his Mystic Code Armor on his arms. He too had put on an altered motorcycle helmet that was a bit simpler than Arturia's and in his hands were the married swords, Kanshou and Bakuya.

Together they looked like knights of old, Arturia more so than Shirou.

With a nod at each other, they ran out of the fast food restaurant, ready to make their mark in the world.

…As Heroes of Justice.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **: Thank you for the support everyone I can't believe how many reviews, favs, and follows this x-over has received so far. Thank you so much!**

 **Next Chapter we'll have Saber, Shirou, and (surprise, surprise) Wally West aka Kid Flash against Tarpit. You'll have to wait because I really want to make it longer than my chapters so far. I mean, I haven't even made a 5k word long chapter yet *mopes at the corner*.**

 **If you guys have any questions, please leave it in a review or pm me directly.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review (reviews are motivational), add this to your favs and follows list.**

 **Till the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this X-over. Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-Moon while Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. Animation.**

" _Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru!_ " = Spoken Incantation/Spell/Noble Phantasm

{Shirou} = Telepathic conversation

* * *

Arturia had seen many strange things in her life, and that was saying something considering her former mentor and adviser, who was none other than Merlin the (half-incubus) magus of flowers himself. Seeing a humanoid monster made of molten asphalt (or was it tar?) was strange but while that was admittedly not enough for her to put it on top of her books since the eldritch abomination that was summoned by Caster of the 4th Holy Grail War still holds that title, she'd still put it on the list.

 _Makes me wonder if there are stranger things in this world,_ the blonde thought almost nonchalantly as she utilized a Mana Burst to propel herself towards the little brown haired girl who was unable to move from fear of the creature that was mere meters in front of her. Thankfully, Arturia managed to scoop the child into her arms and leap out of harm's way with another use of Mana Burst before the spot they once where was covered in the harmful substance, sizzling and smoking.

She could idly see Shirou throw both of his blades at the creature's eyes as a distraction so that he could rescue the unconscious woman that looked like the grown up version of the child with a lighter hair color in her arms who had her leg badly burnt, leaping away while ignoring the frustrated growls of the monster as it began removing the swords deeply imbedded in its glowing eyes. While he was still in the air, Arturia saw him trace multiple nameless swords that he sent crashing down on their opponent, trapping it within a dome of sharp metal like he was making the world record for making the largest, overstuffed, semiliquid pincushion.

Letting the little girl down once they got to a safe distance, she gently patted her head with her left hand in order to not harm her with her gauntlet. "Do not worry little one. My mas– I mean, my partner and I are here to help."

"But my mom–" The terrified child began with tears gathering in her eyes just before she let out a gasp as her partner appeared with the injured woman in his arms.

"–is safe for now." Shirou said seriously, having discarded the waist coat of his attire to cover the gruesome sight of the woman's leg even as the smell of burnt flesh still wafted in the air, alarming the child and causing her tears to flow like a flood on her cheeks.

Doing her best to comfort the child, Arturia almost didn't notice the yellow blur that circled all around the area, depositing one injured stranger after another near them before stopping in front of them, revealing what she assumed to be a teenager clad in a yellow and red uniform akin to the superhero known as Flash with the difference that he wore red goggles and the cowl's design had his spiky red hair out that was of a different shade as her own redhead.

"Hey guys! Name's Kid Flash! I'm the Flash's new protégé!" The speedster greeted.

Some part of Arturia could appreciate what the "new protégé of the Flash" had done because he saved those that were caught in the monsters rampage but there was one problem that made her eye twitch in annoyance. _Did he have to put them here rather than outside were they can get immediate medical attention?! I'm trying to comfort this little girl here for Root's sake! I can't do that when she can see all of them looking like that!_

Heck, even she could feel that Shirou was doing his very best not to face palm, except that it would be kind of hard to do so considering that he (and she) was wearing a helmet. Speaking of which, the little girl she was consoling had gone limp in her arms, finally passing out from all what she had been through. _At least this would make things a little bit easier. We just need to make sure that they can all get out of here before that thing escapes._ She thought as she gently laid the little girl down on the floor.

"If you're the Flash's protégé, where is he in the first place? For the fastest man in the world, I'm not seeing him arrive yet." Shirou jabbed. Arturia could sense the sarcasm dripping in his voice as he traced his counterpart's large bow in his left hand and she had a distinct feeling that he was going to be unintentionally showing more of his counterpart's traits whether she'd like it or not in the near future.

"Oh, he's not here right now because his on a mission of some sort with the Justice League so Central City's under my protection for now!" Kid Flash said, puffing his chest out and even putting his hands on his waist, showing how proud he was of the new responsibility and that he didn't mind the jab to his mentor. "Anyway, I don't recognize any of you two. Just starting in the hero biz like me?"

Arturia would have gladly berated him about taking this matter and his newfound responsibility seriously, like getting all the injured people here in a hospital for example but the monster began laughing, catching all of their attention as it, to their (Arturia and Shirou) surprise, talked underneath all of those swords. "So the Flash's gone?"

They could feel the heat come off him (yes, it's a he, from the sound of his voice) from that shell of blades which now glowed red hot, making her lover curse as the enemy began to quickly seep out of the tiny gaps of his prison. "I wonder what he would do when he hears that I killed his fledgling and that he failed this city!"

"Saber get ready!" shouted Shirou as he traced an arrow in his other hand and notched it with his bow.

"Kid Flash, I need you to get these people out of here now so they can get medical treatment! Archer and I will engage the enemy until you could return to help us. Go!" Arturia commanded, Charisma B at full blast, her invisible sword at the ready and her body slipping into a stance.

"Yes sir– I mean, yes Ma'am!" saluted the yellow speedster with a sheepish grin at his blunder before picking up the little girl first and zipping away.

Underneath her helm, Arturia could feel her eye twitch once more at Kid Flash's words. It seems that she might suffer from the stigmata of her time as King. Still, she took comfort in the knowledge that it would be easily cleared up if she spoke in a bit more feminine tone and if the listener listened a bit more carefully…or it might just be the helm messing with her voice. She'd have to ask Shirou about it later. He made these after all.

 _But for now, we have a job to do._ Arturia thought as Shirou let the arrow loose and fly towards the sword cage that the enemy was halfway escaping, closing her eyes at the last second as it exploded upon impact and caused their opponent to roar in frustration as a cloud of dust covered the area like a makeshift smokescreen. _Time we made our move._

* * *

" _Trace on._ "

Wasting no time after the dust began to spread, Shirou traced another wall of swords to serve as protection for those who were injured and used Reinforcement on it. With bow in hand, Shirou leapt to high ground to observe the enemy's movements and powers while Arturia attacked.

Taking occasional potshots at the enemy with his traced arrows, he and his lover worked in sync to commence the plan she had made, him glancing every now and then behind the wall of swords to see if Kid Flash was doing his part while Saber kept the creature's attention on her with precise cuts from her sword which only served as a distraction considering that the blade wasn't actually wounding it. So far, the speedster had established a steady rhythm of transporting the ten victims outside, seeing that at least half of them were already gone from where they were.

 _We still need a way to beat that thing though. We can only delay it for so long before it eventually runs out of patience._ Shirou thought as he shot another arrow into the enemy's glowing yellow eyes while Arturia cut off its right hand with a mighty swing aided by Mana Burst.

"Stop moving! I'll kill you both!" The monster growled as it hurled a flaming ball of molten asphalt at him from the stump of its right arm, forcing him to jump off his perch to avoid a fiery death.

As he was falling, Shirou had traced another arrow by then and rolled upon landing on the floor to bleed off his gathered momentum before notching it on his bow and releasing, watching as it hit the other eye while Arturia lopped off the other hand before retreating to his side. Smirking beneath his helm as he stood up, the redhead let all of his projections to dissipate into magical energy except for the wall of swords and his bow.

"Sorry, but Saber and I are not too keen on being molten roadkill. Why don't you tell us how to beat you instead? We still got errands to do you know?" Shirou mocked even as Arturia gave him what he believed to be an unamused, dry look covered by her helm, both of them prepared to run away at the enemy's inevitable attack.

They didn't have to wait as the creature roared in rage as it grew to a size that was a little bit larger than Berserker was, reformed fists swinging at them with a speed that Shirou knew firsthand to be slower than Heracles' own attacks that it was almost laughable. Jumping away at the last moment, he could feel how hot it was even with his attire protecting him, making him wince.

{We really have to finish this now, ne Arturia?} Shirou asked the blonde through their mental connection as master and familiar, watching as she released a powerful gust of wind from Invisible Air to send the enemy flying farther away from them.

{Any sign of Kid Flash?} She questioned as the creature began rising, her sword poised to strike as she charged.

"'Sup guys? I got all of them outside and their on ambulances now. Need any help against Tarpit over here?" Said speedster asked as he skidded to a stop near them, a grin still on his face as he pointed his thumb at the creature who was now revealed to be Tarpit.

Shirou blinked. "That's what he's called?"

"Yep." Kid Flash replied.

"Huh, okay then." Shirou shrugged before asking, "How do we beat him then?"

"Well, you could delay him with gallons of water like Flash did but–woah!" Woah indeed, as he and the speedster was forced to separate just to avoid being hit by a blast of burning asphalt.

Retreating behind the wall of swords, Shirou waited for Kid Flash to follow him as he began delving into his inner world, searching for an appropriate weapon to defeat Tarpit. Out of the thousands of weapons recorded in Unlimited Blade Works, he found a few of them that could fit his needs and just needed to know the rest of what the redheaded speedster who was looking at Arturia earlier in Chicken Whizees had to say.

Oh yes, he did use Structural Analysis earlier on Kid Flash's costume to confirm his suspicions on the speedster's identity. Most would probably see it as an underhanded tactic but hey, one of Kiritsugu's many lessons was: Don't ever trust someone until you have more information about the person, even if you have to take that information without permission.

That lesson worked very well for him during the Fifth Grail War, like discovering that Shinji was the 'Master' of Rider, the Gorgon Medusa.

Too bad he didn't get to kill the damn SOB, that honor is for Sakura.

"WE NEED TO FREEZE HIM SOLID TO BEAT H–Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Kid Flash asked as he held his head while Shirou retracted his outstretched fist.

"That was for shouting in the first place when you're very near me." Shirou stated with a grimace before looking over the wall, seeing Arturia still engaging the enemy in combat.

"Okay, okay, whatever. Anyway, I can probably make a nitrous bomb so–" The speedster began but the Magus was quick to intervene.

"–That isn't necessary Kid Flash. I already got everything I need to freeze him." _Permanently._ Shirou finished in his mind as he held out his right hand, triggering his circuits in preparation for what he was about to project. " _Trace On_."

An elegant snow-white xiphos (the standard short sword used by the Greeks in ancient times) with an icy blue hilt began forming in his open palm, one of the many Noble Phantasms he had copied from his counterpart's Reality Marble which he coincidently also found in the golden king's treasury, the difference being that the latter lacked a history of wielder's but was stronger yet it would be way too overkill for his purpose. The make and materials of the blade made it look like it was carved from the purest ice rather than forged. The history behind its owner, a demigod sired by the Greek God of the North Wind, who along with his twin, became Argonauts for Jason's quest to obtain the Golden Fleece. It was a B-ranked Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm designed to freeze any wound that it caused for eternity unless a weapon or magic of higher grade destroyed the magical ice.

What made it perfect for this situation was pretty simple if one would ask Shirou. It was only a copy after all and he could copy it as much as he wanted even if all of his projections would never be perfect barring Avalon. Also, unlike Servants…

Nearly everything in his inner world could become Broken Phantasm, making them stronger and more powerful at the cost of their destruction.

" _I am the bone of my sword…_ " Changing the sword to become more aerodynamic, it thinned and lengthened to resemble an arrow before he filled it with more prana than it can handle, making it powerful, fragile, and broken. Notching it on his bow, Shirou warned his lover. {Arturia, get out of there now!}

{Finish it!} She shouted back as she used Invisible Air to create distance between herself and their opponent.

The moment she was behind the wall of swords, Shirou finally uttered the phantasm's name. " _Graceful Breath of the North Wind: Borealis Zethes!_ "

Releasing the string, the arrow sang through the air, leaving a chilly wind behind its wake before hitting Tarpit directly in the chest, surprising the molten asphalt creature. For a second, nothing happened until the Phantasm exploded in an icy finish, completely encasing Tarpit into a prison of ice that he most likely would never escape from as his entire body was frozen solid.

Ignoring the gaping look of Kid Flash, Shirou let all of his projections dissipate as he made his way to the frozen villain with Arturia at his side. Tapping the Tarpit-sicle with his hand, the redhead nodded in satisfaction as his _Structural Analysis_ revealed that it was now just humanoid asphalt encased in really hard to melt magical ice.

"That solves that, ne Saber?" Shirou asked as he and his lover began walking away almost casual-like to Chicken Whizees, where they had left their bags in haste.

"Indeed, Archer. I hope that the victims would be alright though." Arturia replied as they entered the fast food restaurant before a yellow blur stopped in front of them and began shouting.

"What was that?! How did you do that?! WHO ARE YO–OWW! WHAT THE HECK?!" Retracting his fist once again from Kid Flash's forehead, Shirou once again ignored the look that Arturia was giving him from underneath her helm that basically said, "Seriously?"

"For someone who's supposed to be fast, your reaction time could use some work, Wally West." He told the now paling speedster in a tone that would have made Tohsaka Rin proud as the bounded field he had created hastily before leaving earlier took effect, ensuring their privacy for a much needed chat. "Let's have a talk shall we?"

* * *

 **+Garrick Residence+**

Kent Nelson calmly took a sip of tea as he watched the footage of his new tenants and the protégé of the successor of his speedster friend, against Tarpit even as said friend casually took his black bishop with a white rook from their chess match. Good as the tea was, the elderly magus found himself missing Shirou's brew, not that he would admit that to Jay Garrick's wife Joan. No sir, he didn't want to be rude.

"So…those are your guests eh, Kent. Gotta admit, they're pretty good for newbies. Maybe in a few years they might be inducted into the Justice League." Jay Garrick (a.k.a the original Flash) told him.

"That's still a maybe my friend. Let them get their legs shaken first, experience what this world has to offer other than the occasional Armageddon that happens or the lunatics. God knows how much the League has to deal with." Kent said as his black queen took the speedster's remaining rook out and got him in checkmate, making him the winner.

"Hmm… You're right about that old friend. Rematch?"

* * *

 **+Unknown Location in Earth 16+**

Hidden in the lush forests, a lone figure sat at the edge of a clear stream as the sun began to set. This figure was a blonde man had the aura and poise of royalty. Nay, he is royalty, a king. He is the King of Uruk, Gilgamesh. Dressed he may be in only the lower half of his golden armor (the upper half having been returned to its original state in a day) he still looked like a being born of divinity and humanity, which he was. The only thing that hampered his magnificent appearance was…

…the freshly healed scar on his face that remained an angry red color.

Lost in thought, the golden king began to remember the events that had transpired before he was sent to this world by the wretched grail that he once sought to use to wipe out a majority of humanity to rule over those who would live, foiled by the King of Knights and her counterfeiting faker of a Master.

The same faker who defeated and humiliated him by giving the scar he now bore on his face, the one who made sure that Saber would never be his, and now…

Gritting his teeth, Gilgamesh angrily smashed his fist on a snake that got too near him, the blow killing it within an instant. "To think that a mongrel like him would me make me think so much about my own existence. Now he's making me doubt myself. I, Gilgamesh, doubt myself. Laughable…and annoying."

Staring at the sunset, his blood-red eyes softened as he summoned Enkidu, the chains of heaven that binds divinity, named after his dearest and only friend. "Tell me Enkidu, what would you have told me if you were still with me?"

Loosing himself once again to reverie, the golden king continued to watch the setting sun, waiting for the answer to his current predicament. His eyes narrowed as he called upon another treasure from Gate of Babylon into his hands, holding it in a tight grip. _Shirou Emiya, you are to be judged, to see if you truly had the right to call me a copy of myself. A COPY! When we meet, pray that your world will be ready, you will need it no matter what the outcome will be. For I will not lose to you again._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Sorry about the delay and the pitiful excuse of a not as lengthy as I hoped chapter. I had exams last week and my brains are fried from cramming so much that my creativity level was low, doesn't help the fact that my muse isn't helping even with me listening to an ungodly amount of EMIYA remixes. *avoids thrown chainsaw from muse* Anyway, I am glad for last chapter's responses, now I feel disappointed because I gave you this chapter. *sigh* No one can please everybody.**

 **Please give a review. They really help me push myself to make better chapters. Also, if you liked this X-over add this to your faves and follows list.**

 **The Udying Will, signing out...for now.**

 **P.S. Free internet cookies to the one who guesses what Gilgamesh summoned from GoB at the end.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this X-over. Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-Moon while Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. Animation.**

 **P.S. At some point in this chapter, I'd recommend preparing your headphones and listen to the epic music that is Emiya. Enjoy the chapter. You'll know it when you see it.**

* * *

Wally West fidgeted in his seat across Archer and Saber, feeling more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. _How does he know my secret identity? Has he been stalking me and Uncle Barry? Does he know him too? If so, then how long has he been observing us?_ Those questions had been circulating nonstop in his mind for three minutes since the revelation of who he was, the worry and paranoia was taking its toll on the speedster.

"I thought you had questions. If you don't want answers we'll just leave." The one who was the cause of all his anxiety said as he casually sat on his seat, making the speedster glare at him.

The only female among them then elbowed her partner at his side, making Wally snicker in his head as Archer grunted in pain and held the likely bruised body part gingerly. "Forgive my partner for his manner of speaking, Kid Flash. I think it's because he is disappointed that the Flash himself didn't come to aid us while you on the other hand, did not get the victims outside in the first place before coming to aid us. I'm sure that he has learned from his mistake, right Archer?"

Crossing his arms, the black and red-clad warrior gave him what he believed to be an apologetic nod. "Yes, I learned my lesson Saber." From the tone of his voice, Wally doubted that he did. "I'm sorry Kid Flash. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone of your identity. It's just a force of habit from my dad's many lessons. If you want to, I'll even sign a Geas scroll to ensure my promise."

Despite the underlying criticism of Saber's words, Wally understood it and promised himself to make it a priority to get the civilians to safety when there was danger. He was just new to being a hero after all; he had to learn everything he can to help. Archer's words however, made him confused. A force of habit? Lessons? Geas scroll? What the heck was the last one?

"If you're wondering what the last one is, it's one of the many things I actually can do and yes, I'll tell you what I do. No, I didn't read your mind; your face says it all." Archer explained to him with a hand gesture. Wally then saw him make a sword appear in his outstretched hand. "I use magic."

For a guy devoted to science like Wally since he got his own powers with it, he only had one answer to give. "Bullshit! Magic isn't real!"

If Archer was the least bit offended, he either didn't care or showed it as he answered him. "Oh, how is it so? Would you care to explain why you say that magic isn't real?"

Wally smirked. "Magic isn't real because it's proven. Abra Kadabra, an enemy of The Flash was initially thought to be a real magician until my mentor revealed that he just uses advanced tech from the future to simulate magic. Magic is all just glorified party tricks."

All was silent for a few seconds making Wally think that it was his and science's victory until Archer and Saber began to snicker then outright laugh as loud as they could, thoroughly confusing the speedster. Heck, the former was even pounding the table with his fist, cackling madly as he took glances at him between each laugh while the latter had her hands on her armored torso, still trapped in laughter.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" He asked as they showed no sign of stopping.

"Oh it's nothing really, hahaha!" As it was now, their laughter was giving the speedster a feeling of unease. "It's just that if the Mages Association from our world ever caught wind of your words they might just have you assassinated and use your corpse as an interesting lab specimen like they usually would to further their own knowledge of magic and to put a naysayer down just because."

Wally blanched at Archer's words as they continued to laugh. "You're not serious about that right? Please tell me that it's just a joke."

They had finally ceased laughing but there was tension in the air and he couldn't but begin to feel doubt on his own convictions and views about the subject.

"My companion and I are very serious about this Kid Flash. You may view magic as a farce but it is real and there are people who would not take too kindly of you saying that." Saber said gravely.

"Besides that, if magic was a race of people then, pardon my words, I'd say you were a racist. And there are people capable of magic so if their morals are not exactly forgiving..." Archer trailed off as he pointed at him then made a slitting motion to the neck, earning him another not too gentle nudge to the side from Saber. "Besides that, you're going to say magic isn't real just because one guy uses tech to simulate it? That's basically insulting every single believer and _actual_ user of the mystic arts in the whole world, possibly even the universe. That also includes Saber and I by default."

"But magic–!" Wally began but his fellow male interjected once more.

"–is something that your mind cannot comprehend am I right? Rather, you are denying its existence by convincing yourself that magic is simply a form advanced science. I could understand that since I think that it keeps you sane but at some point later in your life with a world such as this…you're gonna have to admit it whether you like it or not."

Silence took its hold on both sides before the duo then stood up, with Wally watching them walk away silently as he slumped further in his chair. This was an exhausting first day as a hero. To think that his beliefs were going to be challenged so early by fellow heroes was sure to leave its mark on him. _And I haven't even eaten yet._ He lamented as a loud growl came from his stomach. It wasn't until seconds later that he realized something very important.

 _I never got to ask my questions!_

Then he remembered another piece of information from the two that was definitely bigger than what he could have asked.

 _They're from another world!?_

* * *

As they left the premises of the mall and hid in a dark area to avoid the media, Arturia stared as two of her lover's lion familiars stepped out of their hiding place in the shadows, the same familiars she had 'asked' him to modify to suit her needs. They then took the bags they had left earlier from their dulled jaws, having packed them in the magical expanse of their bags to carry any items they may have such as the aforementioned bags in this case when needed, giving each of them a pat to the head before putting them back inside along with their helmets. Having dissipated their battle gear, the two of them began to make their way to the nearest store to buy groceries.

"Was it okay for us to just leave him there like that, Shirou?" Arturia asked, knowing that he knew what she meant.

The redhead sighed but nodded as he linked their hands together. "You and I both know that we can't reveal too much yet. Aside from that, he needs to accept that somethings does exist."

His face was neutral but she could see the nostalgic cynical look that his counterpart had in his eyes. "I mean, look at me, never would have thought that I would meet and fight an alternate version of myself who became a Counter Guardian for who knows how long during the Grail War. Sure, he exists but at the same time I just can't help but deny he exists. I'm not him. I would never be him. The truth of the matter though is that the ideals of being a Hero of Justice can distort people and hurt them because people will always suffer no matter what one can do."

Arturia held his hand tighter. "Shirou…"

He gave her a smile, the kind that sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach…not that she'd admit it to anyone or in public. "It's not all bad you know Arturia. It's just how life is. It's flawed yes, but it's beautiful nonetheless."

"And you'd do well to remember that." She told him as she smiled back.

The magus then grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Now that I think about it, I may have been a bit too criticizing on him since it was a spur of the moment discussion. I still stand by my words that he was gonna have to stop denying the existence of magic though."

Arturia thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I agree that he has to have his eyes opened but the manner in which you spoke could have used more…finesse. I also could have tried to find another way to keep you in line."

The redhead sighed. "Well, we need to hurry soon if we're to buy everything we would ever need to feed us all. I'm in the mood to make hamburg steak. Maybe I could add some…" Whatever Shirou was saying, it mattered no longer to Arturia as she began to imagine the heavenly cooking of Shirou with stars in her eyes.

While the fast food they had ate earlier had been good, nothing was better than eating something made by a loved one in a homely atmosphere. Yes, she could see it now. Shirou would make her many extra servings made from his divine skill.

So focused she was on her daydream, it was only until she felt Shirou dabbing a handkerchief on her chin and mouth with an amused smile on his face that she realized what she had been doing. The now partly wet cloth held by her lover was the foolproof evidence that she was drooling.

Her face going beet-red, Arturia remained silent in embarrassment as they entered the nearest mart, Shirou laughing a bit on her expense before she once again did the only thing to save face. She nudged him once more on his now likely bruised side, alleviating her humiliation somewhat at the cost of her lover's grunt of pain.

* * *

As the moon shined, unhindered by clouds and cast a soft glow to the night, a certain king of heroes slept on the grassy ground of an eddy inside the forest. When compared to the non-nocturnal creatures that now slept peacefully, it was plain to see that the blond was not having a good dream for he tossed and turned, muttering words and curses in his sleep.

He dreamt of battle. It was a battle of originals against their imitations. And it was him against Emiya Shirou in their first and latest battle.

It was of his defeat against the faker.

* * *

 **[BGM: Fate/ stay night Unlimited Blade Works OST II #19 – Emiya]**

"A Reality Marble eh? What of it?" Gilgamesh asked the mongrel in front of him as he glanced at the blade-filled world with grassy plains. He was clad in his full armor, wanting Saber to see him in his full glory as he would bathe her in the same mud from the Grail that incarnated him into this world once he killed this fake in front of him. A faker who had taken them away from where the Grail would reveal itself and into this landscape born from the redhead's distortion.

The faker was wearing what the king believed to be a Mystic Code, an armored outfit that reminded him of the other faker, only that it was less like cloth and an as of yet unknown material, it was more like metal mesh of black cloth and silver metallic plates with visible glowing runes on it that partly resembled a modernized and streamlined Samurai garb. That did not worry the king much, after all, no one was able to dent or even scratch his own armor, the mongrel's armor would not compare to his.

Twelve golden ripples shimmered at his sides, swords appearing out of them, all aimed for the faker. "What do you think can you do with this mental landscape?"

Suddenly, a sword from said mental landscape floated before it became a blur of fast moving steel as it decimated the swords from his treasury. All of it done in the span of mere seconds when the mongrel glared at him, surprising him.

"What of it? Do you really want to know King of Heroes?" He heard the faker say. "You're right, I'm a fake. Everything in this world is an imitation like I am, but they're limitless. And because they are limitless, there's no rule that says a fake can't defeat and surpass the original. I will surpass everything about you and take you down since you say you're the genuine article. Here I come King of Heroes, do you have enough weapons to defeat my world?"

Gilgamesh scoffed, ripples appearing in great numbers behind him. "You think too highly of yourself, mongrel!"

Numerous weapons flew out of his Gate of Babylon to impale the faker in front of him, only for those weapons to be destroyed by copies of them that appeared in the Reality Marble, creating a cloud of smoke that covered the enemy from his view. Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes, that was not was what he expected. He expected them to shatter like glass, well, the faker's anyway not his treasures so why did they explode?

 _Something is not right._ Gilgamesh thought to himself.

He no longer had time to think of that though as more swords of this world defied gravity and shot towards him at a firing rate surpassing that of high caliber bullets from multiple machine guns, each of them clashing with his own from Gate of Babylon, ending up in mutual destruction that covered his vision with more smoke.

"Tch, why are the mongrel's blades troubling me so?" The blond king asked himself, golden ripples appearing around him like a dome and firing blade after blade in hopes to clear the smoke and draw the faker. The sound of clashing metals and explosions only insured that he was not successful so far.

Hearing rapid footsteps from behind, Gilgamesh barely managed to turn around and block the mongrel's sword with his own, their blades locked as they fought for dominance. To his shock, the faker wasn't getting pushed back.

It was him who was slowly but surely getting pushed back.

"You want to know why?" Amber eyes glared into his blood red eyes, sparks coming from the friction of where their steel met. "You may be the most powerful Heroic Spirit because of the thousands of Noble Phantasms you have but you're just like me."

Anger grew in his heart and he found it in himself to draw the strength to try and reverse their situation. "What are you getting at faker? Do you want to die that much? You presume that a fake like you could be compared to the King that is I, Gilgamesh?!"

"You call me a fake for copying weapons. You call me a fake for my borrowed ideals. I accept that because I know it. But you're just a one-trick pony like me you damn hypocrite! Your own existence is also a fake!" Their swords shattered like glass and Gilgamesh had felt a hard kick to his armored torso, enough to send him tumbling away until he managed to stop his momentum and stand.

His Gate of Babylon sent forth a plethora of sharp metal, confident that with the faker now completely within his sight, he would be able to wound him or better yet, kill him.

In retaliation, the mongrel called forth an equal amount of copies of the same weapons he had sent.

Imitations clashed with Originals, shattering into a rain of shrapnel that was too far to harm to both of them.

"You are a Servant summoned for the Fourth Grail War and merely became incarnated from the filth of the Grail's contents. Perhaps it is because of your ego that you had forgotten or denies it, but servants such as you aside from my Saber are merely copies of the originals resting in the Throne of Heroes. So swallow in your own hypocrisy as I defeat you for the sister you took away from me and from trying to harm my loved ones," The magus raised a sword he picked up near him, its tip pointed towards him, "Counterfeit King of Uruk."

Gritting his teeth, golden ripples appeared from behind him in greater numbers than before and continued to multiply, his full fury laid bare for the one who earned it. "When I'm done with you, there won't be a single bone shard left of your corpse and everything you own will be mine! I will take your whores and show them the king that they are meant to serve! Your Saber will be incarnated with the Grail's mud and I will have her moan my name as I take her! And when I tire of them they will suffer the same fate as you!"

A rain of swords shot forth from his gate, all aimed to decimate his opponent.

"Like hell I'd let you, you Fake King!" The faker let out a roar as he charged, the weapons from the Reality Marble defying gravity and physics, matching his treasures blow for blow as they exploded in the air. Some of his precious weapons made their way to the ground where the mongrel ran, kicking up a cloud of dirt that once again hid him from his view.

Calling forth the sword which would later be known in history as the "sword of the Sun", Gram, Gilgamesh continued to rain down swords until he noticed something that would have made his jaw drop had he been a lesser man.

The faker was now out of the cloud of dirt and was using the blades that were out to kill him as impromptu stepping stones towards his direction, a familiar blood red spear of a certain Irish warrior in his hand that was brimming with a blood red aura and prana, ready to be thrown at him. "Lancer says hi, bastard! _Soaring Spear that strikes with Death: Gáe Bolg!_ "

There was no time for Gilgamesh to waste as the spear was hurled full force, a golden ripple came in front of the king and out came a shield that would become the shield of Ajax Telamon. It was a prototype and true physical form of the conceptualized Noble Phantasm Rho Aias, the seven rings that cover the fiery heavens.

The inherent defensive magic within it materialized merely a second before the spear which now resembled a crimson missile of death came within range, hitting the shield. Slowly, the B+ Anti-Army aspect of Cú Chulainn's famed spear pierced through the first layer of defense with a sound of breaking glass panes, then the second layer with greater ease, then the third, until it came close to piercing the fourth layer when it finally stopped, making Gilgamesh grin and open his mouth to prove his superiority to both the faker and the spear's owner.

That is until the spear exploded and knocked him off balance with the shockwave, breaking two of the remaining layers.

Rolling to his feet, Gilgamesh would have said something insulting to and send swords in retaliation to his opponent.

He probably would have done so, if it were not for the rapidly approaching form of the mongrel in the air…

Wielding the Stone Axe-Sword of Berserker with his left hand, the desire to cleave the king in half with the crude oversized weapon was visible in those smoldering amber eyes.

Leaping away, Gilgamesh kept the shield in front of him as the magus lifted the massive construct that pulverized the ground he was standing on earlier into a crater with an ease that would have made Berserker proud had he been sane. It was a good decision that saved his life.

"You're still within my range, Gilgamesh! _Nine Lives Blade Works!_ "

Upper arm.

Collarbone.

Windpipe.

Temple.

Diaphragm.

Ribs.

Testicles.

Thighs.

A slash aimed for each area with the Axe-Sword was done on "Godspeed", faster than the speed of sound clashed with his defense instead but the sound of breaking glass was plain to hear. The shield was now down to its last layer, one more hit was sufficient to destroy the king's defense. The stone weapon was thrust like a lance, destroying the shield upon the cost of its own destruction and the force of the strike was enough to send Gilgamesh in the air like a ragdoll once more.

Stabbing Gram into the ground, Gilgamesh succeeded in stopping himself as the sword gouged the earth and he was once again on his feet. As he heard the footsteps of the faker approaching, the blond raised his weapon as it clashed with its copy, sparks erupting as they were once again fighting for dominance. "Impossible! I'm being pushed back by a fraud like you?!"

"You calling the kettle black? Of course, I'm pushing you back! Against any other servant who mastered their Noble Phantasms, creating a world like this wouldn't have ended in my victory or defeat quite so easily! However, against you, my swords are ready and waiting, so I'm always one step ahead!" With a flick of his wrist, the faker disarmed Gligamesh of his sword.

His anger boiling, Gilgamesh summoned a large golden ripple in front of him, surprising the faker as a massive sword slammed into him and let him a taste of his own medicine, destroying parts of the Mystic Code as he flew to the air. Seeing the magus twist in mid-air to run across the sword's length then jump back down on the ground, he called upon his treasury once more. "Damn you! To think that I must go allout against the likes of you!"

The redhead glared back at him. "Bring it on, you copy."

Gilgamesh sent forth his treasures, no longer did it matter if they were destroyed. As long as the faker in front of him was killed then he would be happy.

The dance of clashing imitations and originals began once again, and the one known as Shirou Emiya still charged towards him, deflecting weapons with his copies even as those that could not be deflected wounded the redhead. Jumping on blade after blade, be it his own or the king's, all that Gilgamesh could see was the faker's conviction to defeat him.

 _Very well, I will reward him with death._

A golden ripple appeared high above them, its size appropriate to send out a divine construct that none could wield properly. Ig-Alima, the Mountain Felling Sword.

He was expecting the faker to accept his death, to see his despair as the gargantuan sword fell from the sky and in his direction.

He never expected him to give a bloodstained smirk as a copy of the divine construct appeared beneath the magus which he used as a spring board to avoid the original, a familiar white falchion in his right hand as he was rocketing to his direction. "You're not getting away! Gilgamesh!"

Gilgamesh's surprise at the sight of the copied sword of the gods was enough for the faker to land in front of him, and by the time he recognized the threat and tried to get away, he swung, pain blossoming and erupting from his face as the Reality Marble around them crumbled.

With a sharp intake of breath, Gilgamesh woke up from his nightmare, sweating and heaving as the memory of his defeat remained at the forefront of his mind. Gritting his teeth, the angered king of Uruk attempted to smash his fist to the ground…

Only to stop as he remembered what he was holding in his hand.

The Potion of Youth.

Touching the scar on his face as he looked at the bottle in his hands, the faker's words echoed in his mind.

 _Counterfeit King of Uruk. Fake King. Copy._

 _Copy._

Slamming his other hand in the ground, Gilgamesh roared. "YOU DARE CALL ME A COPY! PREPARE YOURSELF EMIYA SHIROU! WHEN WE FACE EACH OTHER AGAIN I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS FAKE!"

He opened the bottle.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **: Sorry for the delay (again) but I can't avoid responsibilities in life...and the fact that I have to study for yet another series of exams...and that I couldn't resist the lure of reading one of the best fsn x-over ever which is God Slaying Blade Works. Now that is a X-OVER! Anyways here's the new chapter, granted, most of it is about Gilgamesh but he was threatening my muse with Ea. Now, I am aware that my work could use some, well...work. I got tons of ides in my head but my execution of it is not as good as I like. So to give you all better chapters I need help. In other words, I need a Beta Reader. If anyone of you are/knows of a GOOD Beta Reader then please send it in a PM, it would be very much appreciated.**

 ***looks at story stats, cries tears of joy* I'm so happy at the reception of this x-over! I know that I might never reach the likes of Marcus Galen Sands or Third Fang or James D. Fawkes but to see all of those reviews, views, favs and follows is astounding.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter! Please leave a review, add this to your favorite and followed story lists! They are crucial for my inspiration to write. If you all need clarification don't hesitate to PM me.**

 **Till the next Chapter, The Undying Will.**

 **P.S. lordorphen17 was the one who correctly guessed the item that Gilgamesh summoned last chapter. He has free internet cookies from me.**


	7. Chapter 7

***looks at chapter 6's reception***

 **Well…shit.**

 **Some of you probably won't agree with what I'm saying but I apologize for making that sorry excuse for a chapter. Please read this new one I made during the time I was supposed to study for my exams and beyond that… thankfully I managed to pass them all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this X-over. Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-Moon while Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. Animation.**

 **"** _ **Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru!**_ **" = Spoken Incantation/Spell/Noble Phantasm**

 **{Shirou} = Telepathic conversation**

* * *

 **+Tower of Fate, Salem, Massachusetts, Earth 16+**

As the last of his necessary breathing exercises finished, Shirou took a glance at the swords he had traced a few days ago, scrutinizing them along with Kent and Arturia in the workshop that the former had provided for him. It was a room that shifted to the needs of the user when magical energy was fed to the highly advanced rune matrix that he knew he could never achieve in creating and so far, the only changes he had made to it was making it as big as the shed he had been using as a workshop back at home. Unlike his old workshop, this was bare save for a few traced utilities, weapons, and his sword familiars.

The redhead didn't know why the elderly magus had asked them to come here after they had all arrived back in the tower with a teleportation spell –an experience that basically felt like he was being squeezed through an elastic tube at high speeds– then finished eating the supper he had made. He guessed that, perhaps his superior in the mystic arts was going to teach him something, which was always a welcome.

After all, while Lord El-Melloi II did his best to teach him whenever said magus came to Japan during summer breaks from school, more often than not they had a limited time of actually practicing thaumaturgy aside from the many lessons of the art because of a certain tiger dropping by. It was during times like those that he regretted inciting the incident that caused Waver and Fuji-nee to become lovers a few years ago. He still had nightmares caused by one particular night that his teacher forgot to activate the bounded field where he roomed to ensure privacy when Taiga visited. Oh the horrors of the lovers' "activity".

Aside from the lord and his deceased father, he did receive a lesson from another. It may have been a one-time thing only but she definitely made one hell of an impression on him with her magic. Too bad her other student, someone she brought along with her visit at the behest of Waver, was that damn four-eyes. Perhaps in another world they may have been friends, but he and that guy would never get along so long as either of them existed.

"Ehem…Shirou, would you mind and focus on the task that I ask of you? You can have plenty of time to reminisce later." The voice of the former superhero snapped him out of his reverie, causing the younger magus to scratch his head and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Mr. Kent."

"No harm done." With a wave of a hand to accept the apology, their landlord pointed at the traced swords. "Now, have you noticed anything strange with your projections?"

A cursory glance at the items told Shirou that it was all still the same since he had projected them days ago, but nevertheless, just to be sure…

" _Trace On._ "

His Structural Analysis was leagues better than most Magus he knew, which he considered as an accomplishment. After all, despite the headache it gave him, he was able to understand and copy the Mountain Felling sword Ig-Alima in his Unlimited Blade Works, something that surprised Gilgamesh long enough for him to inflict the wound on the golden king's face. The only problem he had with it now though was that he couldn't trace it into the physical plane due to the humongous amounts of prana needed to copy the equally as large amount of materials that made up the sword, and what with the drain on his od reserves to keep up the connection Arturia had as his familiar, tracing the divine construct was simply not worth it.

So it came as a surprise to him that his projections, the very same weapons that he traced a few days ago and didn't fade to harmless motes of mana due to the absence of Gaia's influence…

"They're degrading?" Shirou thought out loud as Kent nodded to him. "Why?"

"Why it is happening is simple to explain." Tapping his cane, a chalkboard appeared behind the former superhero complete with chalk. The chalk then floated and drew two earths on the board with both of them labeled, the first was Gaia and the other was Non-Gaian.

"While this world," he pointed to the second earth, "does lack its own consciousness as opposed to your world," Kent then pointed at the 1st Earth, "which rejects thaumaturgy as it deems it to be foreign, this leads to spells being able to remain longer unless dispelled or overpowered by another here."

"However, that does not mean that it would no longer require prana to maintain itself. Now, over the course of the week you've been here, you've been supporting Miss Arturia's connection to you as a familiar and there are also the other familiars of yours to count. Generally, most of your magical energy is flowing towards them rather than your projections, which I believe that you've cut off to compensate for the cost of maintenance with the familiar connections."

Had Shirou looked behind him at that very moment as he was deep in thought about this new information, he would have actually seen a beaming Arturia fist pump for joy and made a non-threatening gesture for Kent to keep quiet about it. As it was though, he did not see it and was no closer to finding out the new hidden secret she kept from him.

While the explanation did make a lot of sense to the redhead now that he had thought about it, he still had another question to ask. "Is it possible to keep my projections and my other familiars manifested as long as I can without actually feeding it magical energy or make the consumption lesser?"

The elderly magus rubbed his chin and Shirou briefly imagined him having a meter long white beard. Somehow it awed him more than it would have amused him. "Barring Miss Arturia since the drain she has on your reserves will only be really felt if her Magic Core is low, there is a way for that to happen for your projections and familiars. In fact, you already have the means to do so."

Shirou blinked owlishly and so did Arturia. "I have/He has?"

"Well, you can at least make a bounded field yes?" Nodding at the question, Kent smiled at him. "Tell me, how does a magus normally maintain a bounded field or a higher level spell for a much longer amount of time?"

For a few seconds, the redhead allowed himself to think exactly what it was that his new teacher was hinting at until realization hit him harder than Berserker did during their first clash without the pain that was usually present whenever they fought…or any other fight in the Fifth Grail War really considering the fact that Servants were stronger than normal humans by leagues. Fighting the lovely urge to trace a table, reinforce it, and firmly plant his face on it multiple times, Shirou answered. "It's the Mana in the air. Common practice for magi is to use our Od to start the spell and then keep them running with Mana."

"That is a very good answer to my question, Shirou." Kent told him with a grin on his face. "Am I correct to guess that you now have a breakthrough for your magecraft?"

"Shirou, what does he mean by that?" Arturia asked and for some reason he didn't know, the tone of her voice seemed to be anxious, as if she was hiding something.

"Well…you know that my most used mysteries are Tracing, Reinforcement, and Alteration right?" Seeing her nod, Shirou continued regardless of whatever secret she was keeping from him, it wasn't his place to pry after all; he would just have to wait for her to tell him. "My Od is the power source to evoke and maintain them since they're only small scale mysteries. Now, imagine if I use Mana to power them instead, kinda like what Formalcraft does, just without the sacrifices and prayers and all that."

He could see the gears turning in Arturia's mind as she understood it and Kent was giving him an approving nod, which was an achievement. "That saves up most of the cost I would have had to expend. I could even make up a network of familiars in the entire country given enough time and resources. We could help a lot more people that way!"

The redhead was excited for that kind of prospect and he could tell that his lover was too, unfortunately, the senior magus had to burst that bubble before it could become bigger than he could handle.

"A grand and admirable venture my boy but the problem is how are you going to get to a place where it needs help, especially if it's far away from here? Not to mention how are you going to explain yourselves if there are already heroes there? Misunderstandings might happen you know?"

Palm say hi to face.

"Oh root, I did not think of that!" Hearing laughter from his lover and new teacher, Shirou cheeks reddened further in embarrassment before he remembered one crucial fact that would more than likely make the former Magus Killer tsk and wag his finger at him. _Crap. I forgot to remove the bounded field I made in Chicken Whizees. I'm gonna have to go back there to fix that…and put a few more bounded fields on the Tarpit-sicle. Just to be sure. I can't have anyone freeing him. That is if he's still alive inside._

"Oh don't you worry. There's a way for you to do all that." Kent said, making Shirou look up and take his mind off the little to no possibility of Kiritsugu somehow appearing here as a Servant and lecture him continuously with Innate Time Alter and a Calico for his blunders.

"Eh?"

"I suggest that both of you just continue what you've done for the people of Central City today. Helping people and protecting them from threats. It would take some time and hardship but there's a high chance for both of you to become members of the Justice League in the future."

Looking at Arturia, the redhead grinned as she smiled and tipped her head in agreement. "Thanks Kent. We would have continued to do so even if you didn't tell us."

The old magus raised his hands in mock surrender, his face looking quite amused. "Hey, I'm just an old man sharing his thoughts. Now let's get this apprenticeship started if you're willing to accept it."

It didn't take less then a second for Shirou to reply. "I accept, please teach me well."

* * *

 **+Central City+**

Wally West, still dressed in superhero garb, waited (im)patiently for his mentor to arrive on the top of Central City Mall. Having been contacted by the Flash that he was going to arrive soon a mere 30 minutes earlier, the protégé decided to stay on top of the building after the media and police had been long since gone a few hours ago when they realized that the ones who fought the now frozen Tarpit was gone. The strange thing though was that while he was still inside Chicken Whizees earlier, no one noticed him.

 _No._ Narrowing his eyes, Kid Flash thought on the strange phenomena further. _It was more like that there was something that's preventing anyone from noticing Chicken Whizees at all. The staff looked like they were going to return but suddenly changed their minds within a foot before the entrance._

He had to leave earlier to return back home and eat so that he could regain his lost energy but once he got back the mall was already closed, preventing him from investigating on it. _I bet that Archer had something to do with it though. I swear I'm gonna rub it in his face if I learn what he really uses. But what is it? Maybe it's some highly advanced form of nano-machines and stu–_

"Hey Kid! I'm back!" The voice of his mentor so close to him shocked Wally, accidentally lashing out with a punch that the scarlet speedster evaded. "Woah there, chill."

"Sorry!" The redhead shouted, embarrassed that he would hit his uncle-in-law before quickly adding, "You're late!"

"Well I had to go to Iris first you know." Barry told him as he sat on the concrete floor. "Anyway, what's got you worked up so much? Something bad happen while I'm gone?"

After a mental debate that took a few moments, the younger speedster finally answered. "It's just that there's this new heroes that helped me fight Tarpit in the mall."

"Whoa! Hold up. You _fought_ Tarpit inside this mall?" Flash asked and Wally could almost imagine his mentor's eyes growing to the size of dinner plates like an anime character.

"Well…I didn't even fight much." He admitted, having watched a video feed on the news earlier back at his parents' house, a proof of the events that had passed in the building and how he did little to no fighting at all. "Saber and Archer told me to get the civilians out of the mall while they distracted him. When I went back inside after getting them all out, I just told Archer how to beat Tarpit and that guy basically froze him with a sword. That became an arrow."

"Wow. Okay then." Flash nodded sagely with a hand on his non-existent beard before looking at him. "That still doesn't explain why you're so worked up."

"It's Archer." Glaring at nowhere in particular, Wally continued even as the image of said guy appeared in his mind with a smug grin hidden by the black helm. Just the thought of it was enough to piss him of more. "He says that he uses magic. I don't want to believe that though, no matter what they say."

Unknown to the redhead, Barry sighed in his mind, thinking: _Oh boy, here we go again. I'm gonna have to apologize to Aquaman and Wonder Woman on the next meeting, won't I? Maybe I could also tell Jay to say sorry to Kent for me whenever they meet up again?_

"Look Kid, don't let your prejudices color your judgement. Remember, you said it yourself. They helped–" The scarlet speedster began until he cut it off to get his mind across.

"It's not just about that!" Wally shouted angrily, surprising his uncle-in-law. "I know they helped! I know now that I shouldn't lord over my beliefs to others but that isn't what I'm angry about! Somehow, he _knows_ who _I am_! Possibly even _you_!"

None of them said so much a word for a few minutes as the redhead took in deep breaths to calm himself. When he was sure that he was finally calm, the Flash gently but firmly held his shoulder, the scarlet speedster's mouth set in a grim line. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything. Don't leave anything out."

"Well, it all started when I was in Chicken Whizees…"

* * *

 **+Fuyuki City, Kaleidoscope Designation 5471+**

Lord El-Melloi II had been preparing for the last few days since he had received that call from his angry fiancé. Making the necessary papers that would allow him to take a temporary break from his work at the Clock Tower was easy enough, although the excuses he had given to the El-Melloi was a bit harder. Nevertheless, through his patience and genius he was now in Japan and walking on the streets of Fuyuki City towards the Emiya Residence after visiting the McKenzie's for a brief chat.

It was nice to see that they were still alive and continued to consider him as family, even if that it was a lie that was eventually seen through but kept hidden by the patriarch for his spouse which was what he considered as a failure in regards to being a mage.

So far, from what little that the lord could gather from his sources, the Fifth Grail War had once again ended with a destroyed Lesser Grail and thankfully enough, no unholy mud poured from it and hell did not come incarnate to the town, which was good…unless he counted that there were still a lot of things needed to be covered up to preserve the secrecy of magecraft in general. Still he needed to know exactly what happened so that he could explain it to a certain tiger in more detail and emphasize the importance of keeping things a secret, just like not blurting it out on a phone for example.

The longhaired man sighed at that particular thought. He had went to great lengths to ensure that the call remained a secret just so that he wouldn't have to worry about getting the kendoka assassinated by other magi, then again, he had to keep their relationship a secret too. If he hadn't then there was a chance that she might still get killed…by his female students.

Why so many of them wanted a man at least twice their age he did not want to understand. It was flattering but it was creepy all the same. He was just a damn good instructor for Root's sake! They didn't need to offer themselves to him just because he made their potential shine clearer than a finely polished jewel put on display!

Speaking of jewels…

One of the surviving masters of the latest war was the Tohsaka heiress if he was correct. Not only that, she managed to keep a Heroic Spirit from fading by making the Archer-class servant as a Familiar. Granted, it was reported to be quite draining to the jewelcraft user but her sister was reported to be helping alleviate the cost with her mana, something that would make the researchers back in his department salivate and sacrifice their firstborns for just to examine.

That aside, a side of himself that he often hid was both excited and worried to see Taiga. After all, his apprentice was dragged in the Grail and was possibly sent to another world. Who wouldn't worry about the idiot who had chromatic hero syndrome and a secret that would have him marked as a sought after sealing designate? Certainly it was both of them as his teacher…and probably the sisters too. The other words that his fiancé said about what happened between the redhead, Saber, and the two sisters while understandable, probably had a few possible consequences he believed.

 _Still, there was absolutely nothing that could go wrong right?_

Waver blinked owlishly as he stopped walking before his eyes narrowed. "Bollocks, I might have just jinxed it didn't I?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** **: I was supposed to post – I mean finish this chapter last week but my inspiration sank to the ocean floor with the lower than usual amount of reviews and views (I guess no one like that Gil vs Shirou fight I made huh or is it the interaction with Wally? Nevertheless, this chapter suffered because of that too.)…well that and the fact that I was mostly out of town and can't write because of the birthdays of my many relatives including my little brother.**

 **Still, here it is. It's shorter but what can I do? I don't have a Beta yet (something I know would help improve this because of how I usually can't put my execution correctly so could you guys suggest someone?) and exams has been hard on me.**

 **If you need clarification or to discuss a few things about this X-over I would suggest going to my forum called: The Loom of Stories. The link is in my profile, just underneath the link to my Youtube channel.**

 **With that said, thanks for reading, adding this to your favorite/followed stories list (even though I know that I lost a few readers since I keep a close eye on those numbers), and any kind of review will be appreciated.**

 **Till the next chapter, The Undying Will.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this X-over. Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-Moon while Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. Animation.**

" _Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru!_ " = Spoken Incantation/Spell/Noble Phantasm

{Shirou} = Telepathic conversation

* * *

 **+The Watchtower, Outer Space+**

In the meeting room of the true and hidden headquarters of the Justice League, all of its current members were present and clad in their uniforms. The founding members Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter along with the other additions such as Green Arrow, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman. Most of them were confused, not because of the suddenness they were called to their base but the why and who.

"Flash, it is very unlike you to request a Justice League meeting. Especially since the last one occurred merely a few days ago." Hawkwoman asked the speedster, speaking the thought that everyone save two were thinking about.

"Sorry about this everyone. I know that you're all probably busy but something's come up that needs all of our attention." Flash said before the protector of Gotham looked at him, silently telling him to explain the purpose of what the two of them had previously talked about. "Anyway, Batman was the one who suggested that I request this meeting after I told him what happened in Central City during the last one."

"What did happen in Central City?" Hal Jordan questioned as he reclined in his chair. "I hope it's nothing too bad that would require me to cancel my date."

"This." Batman replied as the footage of Tarpit's rampage was displayed on the hologram screen. "Joseph Montelone also known as Tarpit attacked Central City Mall on 12:47 pm last Friday."

Each Leaguer looked carefully as the footage played, feeling angry as they saw people getting hurt by the former human turned Metahuman. The level of anger displayed by the two women of the Justice League grew higher than the other superheroes gathered as they saw him set his sights on a helpless child looking at the prone form of her injured mother.

"That fiend, he would dare harm a child?!" The Amazonian princess shouted angrily as she pounded the table which held well thankfully enough.

Before she could make the decision to Zeta Beam herself to Central City, relief came for them when two armored individuals quickly saved mother and daughter while temporarily trapping Tarpit within a dome of swords. The one who saved the girl wore a blue dress and silver armor with a white helm while the one clad in black armor removed the red coat on his waist and used it to cover up the woman's badly injured leg.

"That was a close one. Who're those two? Are they Metahumans or something?" Green Arrow asked.

"Flash and I will tell you all later. Just keep watching for now." Batman replied in his usual no nonsense business tone, prompting the archer to do a mock salute and do as he was told.

A yellow blur began to move all the injured near the two before stopping and talking with them. At that, the other members of the League looked at their resident speedster for an explanation. Upon noticing their questioning stares, he merely mouthed 'new protégé'. They then continued watching in silence as the male and supposedly female warrior continued to take the monster's attention on them while Flash's protégé evacuated the injured to safety until Tarpit was eventually defeated by the red-clad warrior with the use of a large bow and a sword that became an arrow, both of which seemingly came out from nothing like the other weapons and froze the villain.

Rewinding and pausing the video to get a clear look at the two new heroes with the world's fastest man's protégé, Flash spoke and pointed at the armored figures. "Okay, aside from debuting Kid Flash to all of you, the real reasons for this meeting are these two."

Aquaman arched an eyebrow at the scarlet speedster. "How is that so?"

Flash glanced at Batman and upon seeing him nod, allowed the Gothamite to take the lead of the discussion. "It is because they can be a possible threat to the League."

Superman's eyebrows furrowed and crossed his arms. "And why do you say that? How can they be a threat to us? You saw them help those people and defeat Tarpit. If anything, I think it would be better to have them as allies."

Wonder Woman nodded at her Kryptonian colleague. "I agree with Superman, surely there is no reason to have them regarded as threats."

Batman watched as many more of them nodded but he and Flash were of the same mind in this issue, albeit in a different way. "While I would have liked to agree, this is a matter of security Diana." He pointed to the red clad bowman in the hologram. "The threat that Archer poses to us is connected to our secret identities. He was able to discern the secret identity of Kid Flash and talked to him about it after the fight."

"Okay, so what you're saying is that this guy knew the identity of KF after the fight and that's a reason to make him a 'possible' threat." Green Lantern stated as he made air quotes with his hands. "Now I'm gonna ask why both of you would think that and…wait, how did he even know the kid's identity anyway?"

It was a question that was in every Leaguer present and only two of them had the answer, although even they didn't know whether to take it literally or make a couple more theories.

"According to what Archer told Kid Flash, he said that he uses magic which he might have used to know his identity." Batman told them before Flash added his protégé's and own personal thoughts. "Although my protégé's own theory is that he might be using a highly advanced form of nanotech. The Nanotech theory has quite a few holes though since I took a sample of the ice and found nothing that would ever suggest nanotech. Strange thing about it is that it hadn't melted yet and was giving of some kind of odd energy. I thought Diana might have an idea on what it is."

"Why?" She asked. The speedster then handed over a sealed petri dish containing ice the size of a hand, making her raise an eyebrow on her part in wonder as she felt an energy that was familiar yet at the same time was very different.

"According to what KF managed to hear when Archer used the sword as an arrow, he heard him say Graceful Breath of the North Wind: Borealis Zethes."

The Amazon princess' eyes widened a fraction as she remembered one of the stories told by her mother. "Yes, Zethes and his brother Calais were the sons of Boreas, the Greek God of the North Wind. They were members of the Argonauts under the leadership of Jason. No wonder this ice feels familiar, however..." Her eyes examined the ice once again as she removed it from the petri dish and held it in her hands. "I do not remember the specifics about them. The magic of this ice is indeed very familiar but it's also not the same as the magical signature of the gods."

"Well…that can also be explained." Flash admitted as he and Batman shared a look. "After the fight, Archer and Saber went to Chicken Whizees and KF followed. The problem was that I couldn't get any footage from security because the cameras installed there blew up the very moment that Tarpit got near the food court. Not only that, something strange was going on in that particular place."

Hand on his chin, the scarlet speedster continued recalling his investigation. "Whenever anyone tried going there while KF was 'talking' with those two and after that, it was like that there was something that's preventing anyone from noticing Chicken Whizees at all. Heck, I even tried going there but it's the same situation for me. I couldn't go there, not at all. Something kept telling me that I shouldn't go there."

"So…what does that have to do with the magical ice and stuff?" Green Lantern asked as he tapped the table nonchalantly.

"Kid Flash suspected that Archer had something to do with it and the only solid lead we have is because of what he heard from him. They're from another world." Batman stated as the Leaguers broke into whispers. "For now, I would suggest that we observe them if they reappear to assess if they can be a threat or possible allies."

"All in favor for observation of Archer and Saber?" Superman questioned as he raised his hand, and one by one, the Justice League raised theirs.

Upon seeing all of them with their hands raised, Batman nodded. "This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

 **+Central City, Missouri+**

{Shirou, are you done yet?} Arturia asked said magus as they stood inside the still empty Chicken Whizees, finally having been able to get out of the tower when Shirou had mentioned that he forgot to remove the bounded field in the fast food restaurant two days after their fight against Tarpit.

{Almost. Just a little more and– there!} Shirou said as he released a final burst of prana with the magic circle at the center of the place, the bounded field finally ceasing to exist. {Let's get out of here.}

Taking ahold of his hand, she and her lover swiftly made their way out of Central City Mall before anyone could notice. Then again many would be hard pressed to notice them due to their attention span being focused on the latest display in there in the form of the frozen Tarpit whom many took pictures of.

It was a bit surreal to see that what had been a threat to people's safety became a wonder for them to sight-see although she hoped that they did not forget the atrocities done to their fellow citizens.

"Neh, Arturia, what do you want to do?" Shirou asked, making her halt as she thought of a suitable activity till they returned to the Tower of Fate.

"Hmm…I suppose we could go to the park." She replied as she thought of herself with him under the shade of a tree, one that would hide them enough from other peoples' view to enjoy each other's presence and perhaps, maybe even do a worthwhile…activity.

The redhead didn't seem to notice or pointed out that her blood was rushing to her cheeks because of the thoughts rushing in her mind and merely smiled at her, something which she appreciated as she tried to reassume a calm look. It was an action made in vain as Shirou pointed at his bag. "The park it is then. I have a picnic prepared just in case."

Arturia did not drool, truly she didn't, nor did her eyes have taken on a glinting sheen, at least, that was what she was thinking as her face did the very things she was denying, causing a familiar smirk to appear on her lover's own as he looked away. Truly it was both a blessing and a curse for her to have someone like Shirou. A blessing because of the good food he makes and a curse because it was his culinary skills was what composed his pride and the one thing he would be arrogant about.

Still, distorted as he was, she supposed it was her job to keep him in line and remind him that he was human and not only a sword. After all, he had to take responsibility for her falling for him.

Silently raising her hand, the blonde deftly chopped him on his head with the precise amount of force needed to punish but not overtly hurt him.

"Gah! What the heck Arturia?!" Shirou shouted as he rubbed the top of his head.

"That's for mocking me." She replied before taking ahold of his hand once more, dragging him behind her. "Come on Shirou, we'd best hurry."

"Of course, let's go on our date." The redhead stated, making her blush and hurry her steps all the more.

After asking around for directions, it took only twenty minutes for them to get to Central City Park and thankfully, not many people were going there yet. Arturia then made haste to find the ideal spot she was looking for. The King of Knights did not want to waste any more precious seconds spent seeing more of her fellow females as young as her companion that they passed earlier…leering at her (seemingly) oblivious lover. Nevertheless, it seems that she would need to sharpen her glare once more if she was to tell– nay, show them that she had already laid her claim on him!

Glaring at another female who dared looking at the redhead like he was a well hung piece of meat for the taking which was only highlighted by the short sleeved shirt that clung to his physique, the blonde knight finally found the perfect place for their picnic and all but dragged him there as he tried to keep up.

Meanwhile, said redhead was glaring at any male that she utterly failed to notice looking at her with their eyes, eyes that now feared him as his golden orbs sent threats should they not back off.

Once they reached a tree providing an ample amount of shade against the sun and provided a wonderful view of the lake, Arturia kept a look out for the two of them as Shirou nonchalantly traced a blanket, spread it on the grassy ground, and fished out a cloth covered picnic basket and a thermos. Having done that, the two of them reclined on the blanket covered ground, simply enjoying each other's presence.

As she leaned on the magus' shoulder, the knight smiled at as she remembered something. "Ne, Shirou?"

"What is it Arturia? Want some sandwiches?" He asked her as he removed the cloth of the picnic basket and opened it, revealing a variety of said food that tested her self-control.

Grabbing a BLT sandwich and taking a bite out of it, the blonde spoke after she had finished savoring the delicacy in her mouth. "While your food is something that you know I want that is not what I meant." Another bite of the morsel taken, Arturia continued. "Do you remember that time when we went on a date in Fuyuki? I do recall that you had quite a fit when we went to that eyeglass store that Rin recommended."

The redhead grimaced. "Well…in my defense, those particular eyeglasses remind me of someone I don't like." He then sent her an amused look. "Besides, who was the one that all but demanded that I buy that stuffed lion?"

"Shirou…" She warned, making her lover raise his arms in surrender.

"Fine, I give." Smiling, he grabbed a sandwich and ate it in silence before speaking. "I gotta admit, you looked really cute when you had it."

Cheeks reddening, she too ate as silent as she could, which was severly hampered considering that flavors danced on her tongue with every bite on the sandwiches. She was already on her sixth sandwich when Shirou spoke again, a somewhat sad smile on his face.

"It was too bad things didn't go too well for long on that day and after that though. Archer's E-rank luck must have rubbed off on me."

 _That's an understatement Shirou._ She thought to herself with a hum of agreement as she began to reminisce on what happened during one of the last few peaceful days they had during the 5th Grail War.

Caster had attacked them near the end of their date, in broad daylight and kidnapping Taiga no less. All in an attempt to get her Master's commands seals and claim Arturia as her Servant. The keyword being attempt, considering that the two female Servants never expected him to actually become livid at seeing the captured Taiga.

With a mere utter of his two word mantra, two dozen copies of a familiar pair of crimson and golden spears appeared in flashes of prana, raining down like fury incarnate upon the witch of betrayal.

Caster had tried to protect herself by creating powerful defensive mysteries from the age of gods and even putting Taiga directly in front of her. The redhead then used one of his command seals so that Saber could save the brunette, a command she was all too willing to obey.

Empowered by the command seal and releasing Invisible Air, the knight managed to save Taiga just as the copies of Gae Buidhe overwhelmed Caster's barriers and impaled her with extreme prejudice, getting them away far enough for the sword magus to deliver the coup de grâce using a traced Kanshou.

Everything after that had been one complication after another, Sakura losing her sanity, she herself almost becoming prey to the shadows without the use of a command seal to get her to safety, Archer picking the wrong time to fight Shirou, and the greatest blow of all to said redhead…

Losing Illya to Gilgamesh before Shirou could tell her Kiritsugu's final words.

Sighing, Arturia put the now empty basket to her side rather than between the two of them, causing her lover to raise an eyebrow at her as he finished sipping his cup of tea. In response she merely scooted over and leaned her head on his shoulder, intertwining their hands together. "What was done has been done, Shirou. The only thing you– no, _we_ can do is to go on. Remember what Kent said? We just need to continue what we're doing. Helping and protecting people."

Shirou blinked and then the sad smile on his face became a genuine smile as he pulled her ever closer in an embrace. "Yeah, you're right Arturia. Thank you for that. Let's do our best together okay?"

Smiling at him and their affection for each other rising as their faces neared, the king of knights and the magus of swords kissed underneath the shade of the tree, unminding of the world around them.

* * *

 **+Fuyuki City, Kaleidoscope Designation 5471+**

Waver Velvet brushed back a stray strand of his sleeping fiancé's light brown hair, smiling at the sight of her _very satisfied_ face while her bare form was underneath the covers of the bed he sat on. Eventually, he schooled it back in a serious expression as he put on some clothes and a robe, careful not to wake the tiger as he went out of the room.

Navigating his way to the shed, the lord found the one he needed to speak to sitting on one of the boxes inside, steel orbs gazing impassively. "What do you need, Lord El-Melloi II?"

"So it's true then, you're an alternate counterpart of my missing student. Not only that but you're also a Counter Guardian, yes?" He asked, wanting confirmation despite having been debriefed earlier by the Tohsaka heiress and the Matou heiress.

Archer snorted. "Counter Guardian EMIYA at your service."

Lord El-Melloi II took a cigar and a box of matches from his robe, lighting the former with the latter and taking a long drag of tobacco before exhaling the smoky substance. "You Emiyas are bloody idiots you know that?"

Smirking, the Servant replied. "We've heard that quite a few times."

The longhaired man clicked his tongue and filled his lungs once more with the narcotic and expelling it. "…what's the status of the Greater Grail?"

"A real cock up that's what it is."

Lord El-Melloi II glared at Archer. "I already knew that since Kiritsugu told me years ago. What's its status now?"

There was a brief hesitation before the Counter Guardian answered. "Good news. **He** is not in there. Bad news. It's still corrupted and gathering Mana."

The former Master of Iskander dropped his cigar. "…Fuck."

"Yep."

Lord El-Melloi II grimaced, looks like he had preparations needed to be made. "How long do we have?"

"We've only got less than a decade at most."

"Can you destroy it?" He asked, hoping that there was a way to deal with this now.

"And reduce Fuyuki to a slag? Nope. We're gonna need those two if we want it to be completely gone."

"…this is gonna take a lot of paper work." The only upside that Waver had now was the possibility of seeing his king again, even if he needs to fight in another clanger of a war. _Those sisters better hurry and get apprenticed then. Otherwise, we're screwed._

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **: *sigh* My update schedule went to hell. Why? Got hooked playing Fate/ Grand Order. I got a Ko-Gil though so those late nights were worth it. Then there was episode 10 of Fate/ Kaleid Linear Prisma Illya 3rei. He's finally there folks. Shirou Emiya. Let the GAR worship commence. Still looking for a Beta.**

 **With that said, thanks for reading, adding this to your favorite/followed stories list, and any kind of review will be appreciated.**

 **Till the next chapter, The Undying Will.**


	9. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this X-over. Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-Moon while Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. Animation.**

* * *

'T was the night before Christmas in the Tower of Fate, with that sanctuary decorated appropriately for the festive holiday…but with a magical twist!

Nearly every single room (barring the restricted ones) had immaculately made decorations done by hand: bells that softly chimed Christmas songs, candy canes, garlands, paper elves that moved, paper reindeer that seemed to run, stockings, and wreathes. Christmas lights glowed with the power of mana, giving it an ethereal shine. All of them in the colors of Christmas such as pine green, snow white, and heart red with the addition of gold and silver.

In one such room, a certain king of knights sat alone on her bed with an unopened package on her lap as she was blushing madly to the very roots of her hair and steam seemed to waft from her reddened face, repeatedly muttering, "Should I do it?" "What if he doesn't like it?" "Why did I buy this?"

Now, why was she so flustered you might ask?

To understand her dilemma let us all go back to the events which took place eleven days ago, on the twelfth day before Christmas.

* * *

 **+Central City+**

"Okay, Arturia. Here's some spending money and just call me if you need me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna got us some turkey and other stuff needed for Christmas."

Arturia watched with an amused face as Shirou zipped away from her towards the shops he needed food from. He had decided to do the Christmas shopping early as opposed to his usual methods of only buying the freshest produce each day like he did in Japan as to avoid most of the rush that the holiday had. To be honest, it wouldn't have bothered her if he hadn't but getting to celebrate their first Christmas outside of his home country and subsequently their original world was something that they wanted to do.

Shaking her head, she made her way to the mall slowly, taking the time to observe the softly falling snow and the cheery nature of the people around her.

Children pulled at their parents and told them to go faster while they themselves were being told to slow down but the one thing that Arturia noticed was the smiles they had on their faces. Unable to contain her cheer, she smiled, thinking that one day, she and her beloved redhead would be able to have one of their own too.

She continued to smile serenely before she was able to finely process what she had thought of, causing her cheeks to redden. That was too soon! She knew she wasn't ready for that! Heck, she was willing to bet Shirou wasn't too! Nice as it was to think of this really wasn't the time and place for that. There would be for another time to think about (that would be if most criminals in the world got locked and there was peace). After all, she still had to decide what gift to give for her lover on Christmas.

Getting her breathing back in check as her blush subsided, she began to make a list in her head. She already knew what to give to their friend Kent Nelson for letting them live in the tower with him for nearly a year now with absolutely no cost…okay, maybe they lacked a bit of privacy because the old man had justified reasons but she reckoned that they'll have to sacrifice a few things until they could get their own house. She did know that Shirou was looking for some places for living and fighting crime in…something about a park in New York?

Anyway, there was still the issue with what to give Shirou for Christmas.

 _Well, I can always give him some new kitchenware._ She thought before frowning as she remembered something. _But then again, he still has at least 20 more woks he won from that contest and he could just use his tracing if he ever lacks something._

Archer's E-rank luck may have rubbed off a bit on her lover (or he simply had E-rank luck in the first place) but he might as well be A-ranked in that parameter when concerning anything kitchen related. In the months they had been living here he was able to outfit the Tower of Fate's kitchen with the latest and the best kitchenware through sheer luck in contests and promos. Of course, she was more or less sure that his luck had to balance itself out. The proof being that it made sure he faced a dangerous criminal or more when they were off helping people and other heroes, much to his and her chagrin.

 _Hmm...I suppose that I could try making him a scarf or bonnet? He prefers gifts that can be used after all…wait a minute. What in the root is that?_

Arturia paused walking upon seeing what was displayed on the feminine clothes shop to her right. It looked like a Santa getup made for girls at her physical age or older with a red dress trimmed with white fur that had a hat and stockings of similar make. She knew that that itself shouldn't have even caught her attention. However, there was something telling her that she should get inside. Maybe it was just to get a peek at the dresses? See if it could fit her? She was still getting reacquainted with her feminine side after all.

Entering the shop, the blonde was a bit surprised at how large it was inside and all the many dresses and blouses that had the theme and colors for Christmas and the winter season. "It seems the display was just the tip of the iceberg." She commented as she removed her coat, the shop had a nice heater.

Just then, an auburn-haired woman in her late twenties clad in a blouse, slim fitting pants, and black heels stepped out from the curtains behind the counter, spotting Arturia and greeting her with a smile. "Oh my, it seems I have a customer. My name is Ashley Lindarth, are you here to buy a dress Miss..?"

"I'm Arturia Penn. It's nice to meet you Miss Lindarth." It was decided that it would be her public identity when their names were entered in the system by a friend of Kent's, she could still remember Shirou thanking the man profusely for that. "I'm sorry but I just noticed the dress on display, I don't know if I'll actually buy something."

"Oh that's just fine. I don't mind." Ashley told her before sweeping her arms out to the racks of clothing. "Feel free to see my other works around here though. I think it might be able to change your mind."

Arturia's eyes widened as she heard that and was quick to examine the clothing. "You made all this?"

The seamstress nodded. "I did make all of this. Some really special ones are by hand and the rest by a sewing machine."

"That is very impressive." The blonde complimented, making the taller female beam with happiness.

"Thank you for your kind words. Although," She gestured to the many Christmas-themed clothing, most of them being a Santa getup. "I may have gone overboard for the season."

Arturia sweat dropped at the sheepish expression of the woman. "I noticed."

And so minutes passed, looking at clothing after article of clothing until the king of knights noticed an outfit that really caught her eye. It resembled her battle dress a bit, the noticeable difference being the lack of armor, puffy short-sleeves, and had a shorter skirt length. The color blue was swapped out for red and had an accompanying cape of red with white fur trim. Overall, it looked very beautiful and cute. _I wonder what Shirou would think if I wore this?_

"Oh~ Is this Shirou your boyfriend?" A voice sing-sang beside the blonde.

Yelping in surprise, Arturia jumped away from Ashley, who was suddenly very near her and looking all sorts of amused. "H-how did you–?!"

"I'm right, aren't I? You're lucky that I'm the one who heard you think out loud. So, thinking of dressing up as his Christmas gift? Maybe even get some quality _unwrapping time_ with him?"

Redness erupted from the blonde's face at the brunette's teasing, making her stammer incoherently. "T-th-that's–!"

Almost instantly, the woman was behind her and was pushing her to a nearby fitting room. "Don't worry, Miss Arturia. Let Ashley help you see if it fits and if it'll need some adjustments. You are definitely going to give your boyfriend a surprise he'll never forget!"

"W-wait!" Alas, her protests were not heard and the shop was soon filled with the sound of embarrassed shrieks and mischievous laughter.

* * *

In the end, she bought the outfit at the behest of Ashley with a surprising discount and some embarrassing extras. She would then spend the rest of the remaining hours that day buying Kent's gift and the necessary materials for knitting the scarf and bonnet for Shirou's gift before they went back to the tower.

She thought that it would be smooth sailing from there. Knitting should be easy right? She wouldn't have to wear the outfit for Christmas right?

Days later, she had to admit it to herself.

She sucked at knitting. It was reason enough to make her sulk the previous day.

The abomination hidden and locked in her drawer could attest to that. In fact, if she listened closely enough, she could hear its attempts to escape and wreak havoc upon the world.

She would never let it see the light of day.

She'll even use Excalibur if she had to, just to end its existence.

Sighing deeply, Arturia opened the package and began to undress herself in preparation to wear the outfit. It was time to see if Ashley was right. Hopefully, she would be but maybe not on the _suggestive_ part…maybe.

* * *

Placing the last fork on the large table filled with various dishes – such as Christmas ham, mashed potatoes, prime rib, oyster stew, and roasted turkey with stuffing – Shirou noticed that the only other person who lived in the Tower of Fate still wasn't in the kitchen/dining room. Kent was already there and sat at the head of the table, looking happily at his locket. "That's weird, Arturia's still not here. She's usually here before I finish cooking."

The elder magus looked up from his locket and sent him a comforting grin. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about her now. She can take care of herself. So what if she's a little late? That isn't any cause of worry inside the tower my apprentice."

Shirou closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him as he thought of Kent's advice. He did have a point. "I guess that makes sense." He said before he looked at the chair where Arturia usually sat. "It's just that she's been a bit mopey and jumpy for the past few days. She doesn't show it but I can see it clear as day. I just want to know what's bothering her."

Kent rubbed his chin. "Perhaps, she just misses your friends from your world like you do? It's nearly been a year after all, give and take a few months since both of you arrived."

"Yeah, I miss them too. I wonder how, Taiga, Waver, Rin, and Sakura are right now?" He thought out loud as he looked at the window pane that simulated the outside world's view.

* * *

 **+Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City, Kaleidoscope Designation 5471+**

Archer wept tears of joy (not that he would ever admit it) as he was once again in his happy place after having spent months of not being able to use the kitchen. A Servant and Counter Guardian he may be, but there was always something that would comfort him if he was in a kitchen and just cooking. It was like a light from all the despair of killing to save humanity or just being a lapdog.

Still, with the kitchen being his to use again (upon countless times of begging to Sakura, not that he would ever let anyone know), he was going to serve them the best Christmas feast they'll ever have!

* * *

"So…did anyone tell Archer that we already ordered from KFC." Waver quietly asked the two sisters who were busy cooing over the black-haired, brown-eyed infant he held in his arms that giggled at their funny faces.

"Shush you, Taiga's off to get it along with the Christmas cake. He won't know until it's too late. He's too focused on cooking right now." Rin explained with a mischievous smile on her face as she let his son to hold onto her finger.

"You two were the ones who drove him off the rails about the kitchen in the first place remember? Mostly your sister than you.." He pointed out before he was ignored. Nevertheless, it allowed him to continue his musings about his baby boy.

Yes, the baby was his son. As for who the mother is, it was already obvious and they were a secret that he would take to his very grave…or at least until his son grew up or when Taiga was finally allowed to use the Torashinai again.

Thankfully, Reines didn't put up too much of a fuss when he told her about the reason why he was spending much of his time on Japan these past few months even if he was more or less the lead investigator and observer of Fuyuki's Grail. It was his students he was worried about that the information would be leaked to.

"I'm back with the KFC and cake!" Taiga's cheerily shouted.

"What?! NOOOOOO!" Archer wailed as if he was in agony.

"Well that went out of the bag real quick, didn't it Onee-chan?" Sakura voiced as she stood up to drag the counter guardian away before he can decide to massacre the bucket of fried chicken that stood in the way of his cooking time.

"Yep, that was fast." Rin commented dryly.

* * *

 **+Tower of Fate, Earth 16+**

"I think that they would want us to be happy Shirou." Hearing the voice of his lover, Shirou turned around to face her.

"There you are Artu–wha?!" His jaw dropped at the sight of his former servant, who flushed at the look he was giving her. To be honest, who could blame him for staring at her outfit?

Arturia was clad in a red dress with white lace trim that resembled her combat dress but with shorter sleeves and a skirt that nearly reached her knees. She had on a Santa hat that hid her bun from view but allowed the locks of hair that framed her blushing face to be free. She wore red gloves on her hands, a pair of knee-high boots of the same color with white fur trims, and draped on her shoulders was a red cape with white fur trim.

The outfit not only hugged her new, curvier but still slender frame, it boosted her now 5"2 height to 5"5 with the heels of her boots.

Oh, he may or may not have forgotten to mention this. He finally knew what Arturia's secret was when she gained a growth spurt in all areas a few months ago. It took time for him to notice but he knew then that:

1\. She did not have the copy of Avalon he gave her and kept it somewhere in the tower, which frankly worried him at first at the time.

2\. She was now aging (normally he might add) like he did, unless she got another copy of her sheathe which would halt it once again.

"S-shirou, d-do you like it?" Arturia asked as she did her best not to look at him in the eyes out of embarrassment.

Next beside him, the redhead heard Kent groan and mutter something about allowing this just once and putting on soundproofing.

Ignoring the words that threatened to make him blush as much as Arturia did, he approached her and held her shoulders, preparing himself to say the one thing he had on his mind right now. "Arturia…"

The blonde looked at his eyes then, her green orbs showing him what she felt at that moment: embarrassment, hope, and love.

He smiled at her and took one of her hands into his, giving it a brief kiss. "You look very beautiful and cute, Merry Christmas."

Arturia's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled as her blush subsided a bit and gave her cheeks a nice pink hue. "Thank you, Shirou. I wish you a Merry Christmas too." She then looked at the space above them and pointed at the familiar plant decoration. "Look Shirou, mistletoe."

"Yes, we can all see that." Kent interjected quickly, making the two lovers separate with an uneasy laugh with blushes on their faces. "Let's get started with dinner you love birds! You'll have plenty of time for that later."

Shaking his head bemusedly, the redhead then held out her seat for her and went to his seat after she sat. As they listened to Kent say his thanks for their blessings, the two lovers smiled at each other, happy to be with each other's presence.

And so, on that night before Christmas, the three residents of the Tower of Fate made merry for the holiday, wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **: I was feeling bad for leaving you guys hanging this year since the last actual update (even though I only typed what I can scrounge from my head despite the fact that if it might suck) so I busted my ass to make a Christmas special in only a day (I started making this at 10 AM in the Philippines and finished at nearly 10:00 PM, and that was between the time I was eating lunch, doing chores, and ate dinner). I might make a part two of this in the upcoming days but only after Christmas since I'll be visiting some of my relatives.**

 **Saber's Santa Outfit is the current cover of this story.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought of this with a review. Any review will help. Add this to your favorites or follows so that you'll be tuned in.**

 **Till the next update, The Undying Will is signing out.**


	10. Chapter 9: And so it begins

**I'm baaaack~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this X-over. Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-Moon while Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. Animation.**

" _Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru!_ " = Spoken Incantation/Spell/Noble Phantasm

{Shirou} = Telepathic conversation

[What did you do?] = Transmission line

* * *

 **+Battery Park, New York, July 4 8:00 EDT +**

Inside an old warehouse among rows of abandoned warehouses, two males battled for supremacy. The older one had a large muscular frame clad in a black skin tight costume with a cat-like cowl that hid his eyes with its white lenses. The younger one wore a black bodysuit with red sleeves and a black metallic looking mask resembling that of a ninja's, leaving only his golden eyes exposed. They had been at it already for an hour and almost showed absolutely no signs of stopping had it not been for the hurried movements of the younger fighter.

Dodging a punch from the elder fighter, Shirou lashed out with two quick jabs using his left fist before chaining it with a series of haymakers, elbow strikes, and kicks, not exactly in that precise order. Despite what one would normally expect from an old man on the receiving end of the close quarter combat, he slipped, bobbed, and weaved through the melee with little to no difficulty.

"C'mon kid! Ya haven't hit me once yet this time! This all ya got for me today?" The former vigilante known as the Wildcat questioned as he moved in at close range and unleashed a flurry of jabs at the magus, making sure he kept close yet not too much, forcing Shirou to get defensive.

"You and I both know that this would be a different matter altogether if I use magecraft right?" The redhead pointed out as he dodged the jabs thrown at him, deflecting the strikes he couldn't evade with his open palms and then stepped aside to avoid an uppercut aimed at his solar plexus.

For his part, the former vigilante smirked as he backed away before he reassumed an orthodox stance and went on the offensive once more as he bounced on his feet, unleashing yet another series of rapid jabs at the young man. "That's precisely why I forbid ya from usin' it in our sessions. Your reliance on magic or powers or gadgets like the other supers to help is admirable but it ain't always right. Take that away and the only thing ya can rely on is your wits and fists."

Shirou evaded a right hook and jabbed with his left, only to have it blocked by the old man and get his arm trapped in a hold for his attempt. He gritted his teeth as he tried to pull away his arm from the old-timer's tight grasp, planting his feet firmly on the ground. "While I know you are right, I gotta say this. You do know it's practically what saved me more times than Arturia and I could count right?" _That and Avalon and my connection to her._ He finished in his thoughts, knowing that it saved his ass more times than he was willing to count.

Wildcat grinned at him. "Just tryin' to make a point, ya know." He then made a fist with his free hand…which was already moving towards him. "Also, it got your guard down."

Eyes widening, there was no time for the magus to react as he received a vicious right uppercut to his stomach that made him achieve lift off, his feet not touching the ground for a moment or two before he went down, wheezing and out of breath.

"A'ight, the win's on me again. Try harder next time kid." Wildcat said as he helped the redhead get back on his feet.

"Just you watch old man. I'll beat you again when I'm done with today." Shirou gasped out as he recovered and let his mask dissolve into motes of prana.

"Now I know why you're so distracted. Today's the day that the League is inviting you and your girlfriend to the Hall of Justice right?" The boxer asked, to which the redhead snorted in response.

"If Batman or the four of them are there it might turn into an interrogation more than an interview." He replied dryly with a somewhat faraway look on his face, making Wildcat raise an eyebrow underneath his cowl.

"Oh come on kid. It couldn't have been that bad. Ye'r just helping them out once in a while and even gave them those gifts on Christmas or their birthdays or something." The retired vigilante stated as he scratched the back of his head.

Shirou sent him a blank look. "That's precisely why. How was I supposed to know that they'd react that way when I knew and went precisely where their secret hideouts were? I was just trying to get in their good books and impress them. I mean, I know that Superman and Wonder Woman liked the gifts I gave them." He said with a grin before it fell flat and he then rubbed his head as if nursing a headache. "But no, Batman doesn't like that 'World's #1 Detective' cup and other useful stuff I gave him and is still trying his very best to find Arturia and I." After a brief pause he then added. "Well, that is me more so than her."

This time, it was Wildcat's turn to snort. "Then ya shouldn't have personally delivered those things yourself as if ye'r some Santa wannabe with that gift from Kent in the first place. Do ya know how much ya've been abusing that thing? " He said, pointing at the strange silver blade that the magus had just projected in his hands.

It was short and bulky, resembling an oversized key with the teeth-like edge it had, two of which were more prominent near the tip. The handle was of a deep blue color while the handguard and the rest of the hilt were of a polished gold, featuring an amber pommel. With a closer look on the blade's flats, there seemed to be a network of runes and lines etched on it.

At the retired hero's words, Shirou felt a bit sheepish. "Okay, maybe I have been abusing this too much." He admitted before using said object to slice the air in front of him, seemingly doing nothing before an orange rift appeared from where he had slashed, creating a slight vacuum that began to suck in the air around them. "It gets us to places were Arturia and I need to be in quickly after all."

"Ya leaving now eh? Send 'er my regards. Oh, I'll be having my usual when both of ya get back." Wildcat said as he removed his cowl and made his way to a duffel bag placed at a nearby stack of metal bars.

"Noted. See you later Ted." Shirou answered before entering the rift which closed afterwards, leaving no trace of it appearing at all.

* * *

A pair of nimble hands dropped the rag that had been used for drying, eyes gleaming in satisfaction as the counter that said object had been used on shined, not a speck of dirt staining the polished wood. Well, that or any other part of the interior of the place she, Arturia Pendragon, and her lover had worked on and in for long since the past year.

It used to be just an abandoned building that they had found in Battery Park, New York. Seeing that no one would have an actual use for it despite it being in relatively good condition aside from some examples of vandalism in both the interior and exterior of the place, they decided it would serve to suit their purposes well with some renovation. So, with a neat little trick of hers*cough*gambling*cough* that yielded more than enough money to get the necessary funds while Kent worked to get them the necessary leases and papers using a bit of 'negotiation' and Shirou doing most of the renovation, they were now the proud owners of the building.

Said infrastructure was large enough for the two of them, it being a 4-story building with a basement and a backyard surprisingly enough, that they had converted most of the ground floor into their fledgling café business that Shirou was inspired to do from one of the many flashes of different alternate versions of their world he had witnessed. Something about reincarnated people and a café with knights as employees was his brief but vague explanation, much to her ever persisting curiosity (and his amusement).

A flash of orange light and a slight suction of air from behind her alerted her senses for a brief moment before she felt strong arms encircle her frame, making her relax and sink into the embrace as a warm breath tickled her right ear. "Good morning Arturia."

Smiling, she turned around in the voice's direction so that she could give a quick peck to lips she was oh so familiar with, her green orbs locking onto golden ones. "And good morning to you as well Shirou, care to join me for some breakfast?"

"Yes please." He answered with a smile before they entered one of the most sacred spaces of the place they now called home…the kitchen.

After washing their hands on the sink, Arturia took a Chef's knife and began to cut several of the ingredients she had prepped on the table beforehand. Vegetables, garnishes and smoked bacon were sliced and diced with the precision and skill she learned under the tutelage of her lover.

Master of the blade she may be but its application in the battlefield doesn't necessarily mean that it could be translated quickly and easily to everyday activities. Thankfully, the redhead was _very_ patient in teaching her and the extra money she 'earned' found use in purchasing new equipment in lieu of those she, unfortunately, damaged.

With one final slice of tomatoes done, the blonde gave the ingredients for Shirou to work on since he had finished beating eggs and was already heating up two pans. As her lover started to sauté the ingredients she gave him on one of the pans with a bit of butter, she took a bread knife and sliced a nearby loaf of bread into several slices. Leaving it there, she went to their fridge and got a jug of cream, mixing it with the eggs and dipping the bread in the mixture. Seeing that the other pan had been buttered and ready for her use, she placed the first mixture coated bread on the pan and began cooking.

"So Arturia," Her lover began as he flipped the contents of his pan to cook each side equally.

"What is it Shirou?" She asked, making sure that she kept her eyes on the French toast with a plate and tongs in her hands. She didn't want a repeat of her first few trials of cooking with the stove after all. Such horrors should only be reserved for the lowest of villains.

"Do you think the League is going to take it easy on us?" He asked before scraping off what he had been cooking on a plate and made his way to the fridge to grab a pitcher of orange juice.

"Perhaps…but I need you to let me do the talking to them when it starts." She told him as she continued her vigil on the stove. "I want to make sure that they won't have to worry about your actions last Christmas." Hopefully, nothing too bad would happen today.

Oh if only she knew.

* * *

 **+Washington, D.C. July 4, 14:00 EDT+**

"Oh man! I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Skidding to a stop after his mentor in front of a group of several Justice League members and his fellow sidekicks, Wally crossed his arms, a little bit frustrated that they had arrived later than them.

 _What's the point of having super speed when you always arrive late?_ He thought before noticing that none of them were making any other motion towards the Hall of Justice. "Uhh…why aren't we moving? Everybody's already here right?"

To his surprise, it was Batman who answered. "We're still waiting for two others. Meeting them has been delayed for quite long enough."

 _Wait who are_ them _?_ The speedster wondered. Could it be that a current League member had a secret sidekick that they were going to meet or something? Just before he could think of it further, an orange rift appeared right next to them.

 _Holy carp! Is that a freaking portal?_ Seeing as that nobody (except maybe for his fellow sidekicks minus Robin) was surprised at all, Wally reckoned that whoever might come out must be the two they were waiting for.

His curiosity regarding who the persons the dark knight were referring to was then promptly answered as two familiar knightly looking people got out of the now closing rift, with the taller one of the pair lifting his hands in surrender while the other just seemed to sigh at the display. "Wait, _you?! What are you doing here?!_ "

"Hello Justice League members and their uhh…what do I call you guys without offending you?" The figure he now knew as Archer asked, pointing at him and his other peers while ignoring his earlier outburst. "I know that some of you might not take to kindly to being called with the 's' word after all, even I don't like it to be honest. Ain't that right Speedy?"

"Just…don't." Speedy answered with gritted teeth for him before adding, "I want a rematch by the way. I won't lose to you like last time"

"Wait rematch? What about? When did you guys even meet?" Wally thought out loud as more questions popped up in his mind.

Saber held out a hand, her tone confident and firm. "You can ask for a rematch in due time Speedy. Archer and I have…business to talk to with the League first, isn't that right Batman?"

 _Now what is this business all about? Is it the Christmas incident with Arche–wait a minute… Oh yeah, that's the most likely thing that this is about. Can't believe it's almost been 8 months since that day._ Flash had told him who caused the so called Christmas incident, whatever that really was about, and chose not to say anything more.

Busy as he was in his thoughts, the young speedster almost didn't notice said Justice League member nod at Saber's question. "Indeed, the League has many questions for both of you that we'd like to be answered."

Even Wally could understand that it wouldn't be a simple Q & A just from the tone of the bat's voice. Man, the day just got stranger for him. What's next? An organization with some secret plot was just around the bend?

"That is acceptable and we shall comply." Saber replied curtly.

"Great but for now you'll have to go along with us so let's go." Flash said with a grin before walking towards the large building as the rest of them followed suit.

Wally periodically glanced at the pair behind the group, the clinking of their armor adding to the background noise of people pointing and talking about them as well as the small talk that was beginning with his fellow sidekicks. Today was supposed to be _the day_ but now, he wasn't that sure. He'll have to wait and see more of this after the tour of the HQ. Speaking of which…

"Have all of us ever been in the same place at the same time?" Wally asked his fellow sidekicks, making sure to avoid saying the s-word as Archer said.

"Nah. This is definitely the first time KF." Robin replied.

"I feel that this is just the beginning of something." Aqualad said with a smile on his face.

"True," admitted Speedy. "Nothing would be the same. Not after today."

"Hey, how did you even meet that guy anyway?" The speedster asked Green Arrow's protégé as he discretely pointed at Archer with his thumb.

Speedy looked at said guy, nodded at Robin who did so too, and then back at Kid Flash "Oh, you mean him? I met him back during the incident he caused last Christmas."

At this, the redhead noticed Aqualad's expression become curious. "What is this Christmas incident? I only know that my king received a gift of some sort when he got back from a Justice League meeting that happened after that had transpired."

 _A gift? What gift? Who else got gifts? Don't tell me Archer did a Santa Claus kind of gig at said incident?_

Robin answered the question for them all, a knowing (but forced) grin on his face as if he was trying to suppress some horrible memory. "He basically did a Santa Claus and gave gifts to all Justice League members but to do so he infiltrated the Hall of Justice and several bases of Justice League members…that included Batman's and Green Arrow's. Speedy and I were in each hideout respectively when it happened."

"Archer did what?!" Wally shouted, causing the adults to stare sharply at him for his loud voice before redirecting it to the cause of the incident.

Said cause of the incident merely shrugged while his partner tilted her head in apology. "Oh come on, I know most of you liked my gifts."

"We'll talk about your infiltration later." Batman all but commanded with a frown on his face as they entered the tourist-filled Hall of Justice, stopping before the metal doors of its inner sanctum, the large golden statues of the League's founding members standing at the space above it.

Wally looked upon the statues with his fellow sidekicks, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the opportunity. The sound of the metal doors sliding open then drew their attention to it, where they saw Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado stepping forward as the clicks and flashes of cameras followed.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome," Martian Manhunter greeted them before turning to the knights. "That extends to both of you as well, Saber and Archer. Although you have…'visited' the hall already and with such means as well, it has helped us greatly. We had reevaluated our security since then."

He then smiled at the male knight, surprising Wally and his fellow sidekicks. "I have to thank you for the gift you have given me Archer. The cookies you gave are exquisitely scrumptious. Do you mind if I can have the recipe for it? Someone I know wishes to be able to eat it again or at the very least, recreate it."

At those words, said guy took out a folded piece of paper from one of his belts pouches and gave it to the martian. "Here's the recipe. The trick in making it taste like that is to add some kosher salt in the mixture."

Wally then looked at the others who were 'victims' of Archer, seeing their eyes looking at the piece of paper intently and then he saw the cause looking straight back at them. "Anybody else gonna admit they like my gifts?"

Flash, Green Arrow, and Speedy looked away and whistled innocently.

Batman, Robin, and Aquaman merely stared, however, with a closer observation; one may be able to notice the almost unnoticeable twitches of the latter two.

 _Man, it's that good? How come Uncle Barry didn't give some to me?_ The young speedster thought as he shared a confused glance with Aqualad who shrugged.

Saber on the other hand, Wally observed…gave her partner a ten dollar bill. "There's Superman, Wonder Woman and now, Martian Manhunter who admitted they liked your gift, are you happy now?"

Martian Manhunter coughed to interrupt and pocketed his copy of the recipe, turning around and leading them inside. The speedster gave a fist bump to the boy wonder as they followed suit. "You now have unlimited access to–"

They listened intently and observed what the inner sanctum had to offer. A quick glance behind him revealed that Saber was doing the same, Archer…not so much.

 _Can't believe this guy had the guts to infiltrate the Justice League's headquarters in the first place. Not only that, he infiltrated the Batcave. THE Batcave. And he got away with it. How did he do that? Not to mention that portal, does he have access to Zeta Beam technology or does his 'magic' have anything to do with it?_ He thought before they eventually reached the Justice League's library, where their tour of the headquarters ended. _Guess I'll have to wait for whatever talk the league would have or ask Robin or Speedy about it._

* * *

"Make yourselves at home everyone." Flash said to them with a smile, prompting his protégé to take one of the armchairs available to sit on while Robin and Aqualad did the same, leaving, Speedy, Shirou, and Arturia to stand like the League members. Said members were gathered near another metal door that said Justice League members only.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman said to the gathered members before looking at them. "We shouldn't be long," He then looked at her and her lover. "–and then we can talk."

Arturia nodded in response. "Very well then, we shall comply."

Batman tilted his head curtly before turning around, a device sliding out of a panel up near the metal door. She initially thought of it as a camera before a green light went out of it lens and did no harm to the batman as it went from his feet all the way to his cowl covered head, the feminine robotic voice that spoke afterwards revealing that it was a scanner.

 _Quite an interesting piece of technology this is._ She thought as she heard the voice call out the League members' superhero names followed by what she believed to be their designation numbers and then the door slid open. _Then again, this world's technology is more advanced than what was in ours, the lapse in their timelines don't count._

"That's it?!"

Upon hearing the incensed outburst of a certain ginger haired protégé, Arturia looked at him and saw several things in him. He had a very serious nature and his fiery short temperament all but assured her that he would be butting heads with quite a few people a lot…perhaps literally. But there was something that she didn't feel quite right about with. As if there was something more to him that even he didn't know.

{Actually, there is something wrong with him but I'll tell you about that later.} Shirou told her through their connection, making her eyes narrow as they watched the argument as it unfolded.

"You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy said as he crossed his arms.

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get." Aquaman told him, making the bow user gesture to the glass pane above the wall, where tourists took pictures of them.

"Oh really? Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

{He's got that point right.} She and her partner thought at the same time, nearly making her smirk before she realized it as she could feel him do so. That was too close a call. She was not going to let his Archer demeanor to rub off her; it was practically his specialty after all.

"Speedy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow told him in an attempt to placate his partner.

"What I need, is _respect_."

 _This is going to get ugly._ She thought as Speedy turned to his peers.

"They're treating us like _kids_ , worse, like _sidekicks_. We deserve better than this." His words reminded her of many a young squire that wished to be knighted when she was king, those with dreams of fighting in war as if it was some glorious battle. They were the ones who still did not know the truth and horrors that came with it, along with the burden and responsibility that would be with them like shackles.

Seeing the response of his fellows, which was them looking at each other and then at him with some confusion, Arturia could see that this would not have a good end. She was proven of this when several seconds and words exchanged later, Speedy revealed a truth that made her eyebrows raise in surprise and for several of the league members to look at Green Arrow.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ." Arturia couldn't quite find fault about the protégés shocked reactions since they had every right to in their case. "I bet they never told you. It's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam teleporter tubes _to the real thing_ , an orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower."

{That sounds cool and actually makes some sense.} Shirou admitted to her as they all but ignored the argument in favor of discussion.

{How is that so?} She asked him, her curiosity peaked at the thought of a base outside of the Earth.

{Well, they protect the world so why not make their headquarters situated at a place where they can watch it as a whole? Not to mention that the view must be majestic too.} The mags answered.

{Hmm…that is quite true. Perhaps they would let us go there if I am successful and we're given a chance to join them?} The former king suggested.

{That sounds like a plan.}

"Maybe you're gonna let _them_ be members before _us_!" She heard Speedy shout, causing her to look at him and saw him pointing in their direction.

"Hey, say that again and you ain't getting that rematch." Archer stated as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Archer…" She warned.

"Forget it." The protégé replied before looking at his mentor. "I thought I was your partner. Well," he grabbed his cap and threw it on the floor, much to the shock of the other sidekicks and said mentor "not anymore."

He walked away from them, making his way out of the library, but not without leaving some more words. "Guess they're right about you three…You're not ready." And with that said, the door slid close.

* * *

Shirou frowned at the ginger's display but before he could say something about him, alarms rang quickly, the large screen behind them flashing to life and revealed a transmission from Superman.

[Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire.]

 _Cadmus…as in the guy who killed Ares' dragon and got some fierce warriors called Spartoi by planting it teeth? Hmm…now that makes sense._ He thought with his eyes narrowed as he recalled the information he got of 'Speedy's' history through using Structural Grasp on his bow the first time they met. _This is my opportunity to investigate and possibly shut them down. Can't let them clone anymore people or make weapons out of them…I need to convince Arturia and the league to let me do this. Now how do I observe 'Speedy' without looking like a stalker after that? Oh right, familiars._

"I've had my suspicions on Cadmus." Batman said, prompting the magus to yell 'yes' in his mind, unintentionally broadcasting that thought to Arturia, who then turned to look at him. "This may be the perfect opportunity to–"

The dark knight was then interrupted by yet more alarms and an incoming transmission, revealing itself to be from the New York based Italian magic-user known as Zatara. [Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Aten to blot out the sun, requesting full League response.]

At that message, an idea began concocting itself in Shirou's mind.

"Superman?" Batman asked.

[It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control.]

Superman's response further cemented said idea in the magus' mind.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman said before pressing a button on the controls. "All Leaguers rendezvous to Zatara's coordinates, Batman out."

Shirou saw the protégés approach the dark knight and their mentors, watched as they (and probably both of them as well) were told to stay put, the reasoning being that they weren't trained to work us part of the Justice League before the League left the library, leaving them alone. To be honest…both sides had some points. _Perhaps what they need is a compromise of some sort._

{Shirou, I do not know what you were thinking but I feel that it has something to do with Project Cadmus. Am I correct?} Arturia asked him.

The sword incarnation nodded. {We're gonna have to check it out. Something more sinister is at work here.} He then smiled underneath his helm as he gestured to the protégés who were now gathered at the computer, where Robin was hacking its system. {Besides, I think I'm not the only one interested in it.}

"Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C., that's all there is." Robin remarked, prompting him to speak up.

"That's only the surface Robin. Batman is right to have suspicions about it."

At his words, Kid Flash jumped in surprise and turned around. "You're both still here?"

"We are indeed," Arturia answered before adding, "however, it seems that to some degree…all of you aren't just going to sit here and let the opportunity pass, no?"

"Wait a minute, are you gonna go with us?" Robin asked as he crossed his arms.

"We are." Shirou said. "I was planning to investigate it," he then paused before continuing, "with my partner and since that I could already see that it would be poetic justice on your part, perhaps we can all solve this case together."

"That is true but they told us to stay put." Aqualad reminded with a sigh.

"For the blotting out the sun mission. Not this." Robin countered as he grinned.

"Oh man, if you guys are going to Cadmus then I'm going." Kid Flash grinned before he stared intently at the magus. "This would also mean that I have the opportunity to really observe your abilities. I'm gonna confirm what it is one way or another."

At that, Shirou could only shrug. He figured it would be told by Flash anyway once the League interroga–err, interviewed him. "That is acceptable, I guess."

"So just like that? We're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked.

"We didn't come for a playdate." Robin told him.

"Neither did us." Arturia concurred.

Shirou clapped his hand once, grin on his face. "That settles it. Let's go investigate Cadmus."

* * *

 **Author's Notes :**

 **How's everybody doing? *avoids thrown objects* Aww...miss you to my readers and followers.**

 **Now, you're probably wondering why I was so late in updating. Here's a few reasons why:**

 **I was so busy with schoolwork and other related activities during January to March that I had no time to write for this. (I was the victim of Unlimited Thesis Works again)**

 **When I'm not swamped by that, I'm swamped with household responsibilities.**

 **I had to get my laptop (the only laptop that contained the files for this story) fixed numerous times last March.**

 **Had to get myself reacquainted with the Fate series and DC before I can think of the chapter.**

 **Since I was stressed from all of that, I had to de-stress myself for most of this month, in that regard, you have my family, my assortment of gadgets, and my girlfriend to thank for.**

 **In other news, yes, I now have a girlfriend. She was a friend of mine since nearly four years ago when I used to live in the city where my grandpa was living before I had to go back to my hometown in the following year. It was only during the time between January and February of this year that I realized I liked her romantically rather than as a sister thanks to the aid of my adviser's test. After that revelation, when I saw her again during our attendance to our friend's debut near the end of February, we talked for a long time and then the question of relationships came up. We both said that we didn't have any romantic ones and then we both asked each other to be in one with the other at the same time. Happiest night of 2017 for me yet.**

 **Several more chats afterwards revealed that she actually had a crush on me since the period after we became friends. It was also then I realized that I was like an anime protagonist due to how slow and dense I was regarding our interaction at the time when I could see her daily with our group of friends in my time in the city. The signs were right there and I didn't even notice until we got together. She even told me that herself. And then the flirting began in the following days and month that followed. What can I say, she's my type.**

 **Anyway, let's get back to this story. Rest assured, I will be updating perhaps not weekly since I have my own life to do but I will try to finish one at least every two weeks or a month at maximum.**

 **I thank you for all your support so far. Feel free to ask questions and even make suggestions. Show me what your thoughts are of this in a review since that is basically what makes writers think of what to improve on. If you like this story that much, feel free to add it on your favorites and follows to be alerted.**

 **This is The Undying Will, till next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Project Cadmus

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this X-over. Fate/ stay night is owned by Type-Moon while Young Justice is owned by DC and Warner Bros. Animation.**

* * *

" _Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru!_ " = Spoken Incantation/Spell/Noble Phantasm

{Shirou} = Telepathic conversation

[What did you do?] = Transmission line

* * *

 **+Clock Tower, Kaleidoscope Designation 5471+**

A pair of aqua colored eyes narrowed in intensity as its owner sunk deeper in focus at her work, knowing that one mistake could easily make her start from scratch all over again, something she and those close to her or knew her well enough know that it would frustrate her to no end if it happened. It can easily be said that they would then wisely choose not to interfere and leave her be to avoid her painful wrath such as one Counter Guardian copy did for a good reason.

Sadly, one of them just didn't give a fuck about said wrath in the first place.

"You missed a step." A certain Second Magic user said dryly as he observed his student make a portal in the Kaleidoscope in hopes to send a message to or recover a certain Sword Incarnation and female King of Knights

"Gah!" The sudden appearance of her mentor beside her blew Rin off of her focus, causing the tiny distortion in space, a Kaleidoscope portal, in front of her to destabilize and collapse in on itself. Thankfully, it did not cause any explosion or harm…but perhaps the pride of the heiress went down a peg as a result.

"NO! I was so close!" She groaned with teary eyes as she thought of all the jewels wasted in the process of making the (admittedly tiny) portal. Sure, she had her familiar doing everything he could to appease her for his 'vacation' to continue and that he was successful in getting her more than enough money to cover any expenses she made for her research and other matters but nevertheless, it still hurt her to have them go to waste.

"Hahaha! Don't be so dramatic." He said with a grin, causing her to glare at him before she visibly deflated, knowing that her teacher would only laugh at her harder if she tried to get even angrier at him (which she was) and receive a 'surprise field trip' at the worst possible scenario. "You're lucky I decided to check on your progress, you really did miss a step in the process."

Rin sighed, her mind connecting dots as her expression became deadpan. "Let me guess, you're not gonna tell me what it is."

"Correct." He replied with a laugh.

The resident Tsundere's expression became flatter than it already was, mentally groaning at her mentor's reply. She just wanted to find the redheaded idiot and his blonde Servant already to help the with a certain _something_ that was a ticket to an apocalypse at the worst or better yet, kill its missing former content, assuming that it hadn't been waiting for an opportunity to make a living hell like the Fuyuki Fire on a larger scale somewhere in the damn multiverse for the moment.

With that in mind, Lord El-Melloi II all but helped in enrolling her into the Clocktower and recommended her to Zelretch, who accepted it on a whim, to ensure that they were all ready as he kept watch on the Grail (and on his secret family) while training Sakura for the next war and securing possible alliances.

"Where's the fun in taking the shortcut in learning? Better to get you on your own feet than hold your hands in the path."

The jewel user blinked owlishly as she snapped out of her thoughts, flabbergasted at her teacher's words. "You sound like you actually care," she said, feeling a little bit bashful. She surely would have continued being that way until she paled considerably in horror at the next words uttered by the Wizard Marshall.

"Nope, I'm just buttering you up for your next field trip as punishment."

Eyes widening, she could only scream as a portal opened up underneath her, making her fall to another worldly wonderland in the Kaleidoscope for the foreseeable future. Of course, what she didn't know was that she wasn't going to be alone…naturally.

"Nononononono! FUUUUU–" In his hiding place, a certain Counter Guardian cursed the dead apostle as he too, was sucked into a portal that appeared directly in front of him as he tried to run away when he saw Rin's fate, leaving only a half-empty bag of popcorn at the place he once stood.

At its scent, the Kaleidoscope went to where it was and picked it up, popping one into his mouth and nibbling on it. "Hmm, not bad."

* * *

 **+Washington, D.C., Earth 16, July 4+**

"Help!"

"Get us down!"

At the shouts of two Cadmus employees trapped on the burning second floor, Arturia and her companions hurried their pace as they made their way towards the building, having left the Hall of Justice a few minutes ago.

"Stay put! We will get you down!" A firefighter told the two men, however, that was soon taken out of their hands when an explosion knocked the employees out of the floor, causing them to fall.

"Kid Flash, go!" She commanded, preparing to utilize a prana burst if the situation deemed it necessary.

"Got it!" With that said the speedster zipped off ahead and ran up the side of the building, successfully catching the men and preventing their deaths. The added weight, however, caused him to lose traction and forced him to deposit them on the top of the building. That was all that he could do for them as he then fell down, managing to grab onto the window sill to prevent his fall at the last second.

"It's–what's his name–Flash boy!" The same firefighter shouted as he pointed at said boy who turned his head slightly to look.

"Kid Flash!" He yelled back before muttering at a low volume that she still managed to hear. "Why is that so hard?"

Seeing her new comrade's state, Arturia released a burst of prana from her feet as she jumped, allowing her to easily clear the distance and height needed to enter the broken windows and drag Flash's protégé inside by his arm at the same time. "Thanks Saber."

Nodding curtly, she let go of his arm, although she gave him some much needed advice after doing so. "I recommend that you get more strength in your body. Your speed would be useless if that's the only thing you have." Hearing laughter, she turned around to see Shirou and Robin enter after them, the former holding a translucent blue blade that he promptly flung in the burning area while the latter went on ahead of them and got inside one of the nearby rooms to investigate, though not before chuckling and poking the speedster's arm.

" _Kesu (Quench)_ ," said the magus, causing the object to explode into a torrent of water that doused the flames before it dispersed, leaving only a floor wet with water and charred walls to show that it had been burning in the first place.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Wally asked him with a perplexed expression on his face, before he realized what the likely answer he would receive as he hastily added. "Don't tell me it's–"

"–magecraft." Shirou finished, surprising both her and Wally. _Is he finally going to say the truth and explain what it really is?_ She thought as she noticed Aqualad rise up above the windows with a surging column of water he controlled to get the scientists down from the roof to safety.

"I was going to say magic but isn't that just the same thing?" The speedster questioned with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed on his chest, his curiosity peaked.

At his posture, Arturia was sure that beneath his helm, Shirou was smirking kindly. Yes, there was a difference to his many smirks. She learned how to tell the difference in his smirks for the two years they've been in this world and to be frank, it helped her put some sense into him numerous times already…but there were also some times when it would really get her in the–

At the blossoming thoughts in her mind, Arturia blushed and shook her head ferociously to clear it. _Now is really not the time to think such activities. I have to focus!_

"Not quite Kid Flash. There is actually a difference," the sword incarnation admitted before pausing, looking at the window sill where Aqualad had just stood on as he lowered the column of water and its passengers. "And I'll tell you about it once this investigation is done."

"Oh come on! Just tell me already!" The speedster whined.

"Did I interrupt something?" Aqualad asked as he blinked owlishly upon his entrance, sheathing the hilts he was using to control the water.

"You didn't," Arturia answered before the two redheads could so as much utter a word, "let's see what Robin has found out about Cadmus so far."

The two of them observed Robin and Kid Flash as they worked on the computers in search of any suspicious information before noticing that Aqualad had decided to leave the room. They then found him looking at an elevator that had just closed as they arrived, although Arturia could have sworn that she saw something out of the ordinary was inside.

"There was something in there." Aqualad said as he slowly approached it.

"Did you see what it was Aqualad? I only managed to get a very brief glimpse." She asked.

"I don't know but it was vaguely humanoid…with horns." The Atlantean told them as the boy wonder and speedster went out to join them.

"That's strange, elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said before he was nudged aside by Robin who ran past them before sopping in front of the elevator doors.

"This is wrong," He said as he searched something on his holographic computer.

"It's a high speed express elevator." Shirou stated, Arturia deducing that he had used Structural Grasp on the vertical transport vehicle.

"Woah, I was just about to say that. How did you know?" Robin asked as he showed them the specs of the elevator with his computer, revealing that it was a Silver Slip Express Elevator, which revealed that it could be used for 128 stories and could reach the speeds of 250 feet per minute. It didn't need to be said that it was something that a simple genetics lab would have.

"That's because…I'm Batman." Her lover joked as he made a poor imitation of the dark knight's voice. At that, she only shook her head as she smiled, as all the males present (except for Aqualad who raised an eyebrow) chortled at the joke.

"Okay, that's a good one." The boy wonder snickered before asking, "Seriously though, how?"

"Magic." He replied with a complementary wave of his fingers, causing another round of sniggers for him, Robin and Wally as the Atlantean became more confused.

"Okay, normally I would be asking more questions because of that but it's funny." Wally said as he laughed.

"Alright gentlemen, that's enough jokes for now." Arturia all but commanded before gesturing at the elevator doors. "Would you mind opening this Aqualad?"

"It'll be done." With that said, he opened the elevator door with his strength.

They peered down at the long distance below them, making Robin comment on it. "And that's why they need an express elevator."

Arturia watched as he took out a grapple gun and shot it at the ceiling before descending with the rope it had, making her wonder at how long it could extend from such a small handheld device. As Kid Flash and Aqualad followed Robin by jumping on and sliding on the rope, she almost went to follow them before a flash of prana made her turn to Shirou.

Her magus had traced one of his newest arrays of Mystic Codes, its appearance being what he described as a literal 6 feet long, 2 feet long 'swordboard'. Funnily enough that was what he had named it with until he could think of a better name. It could be said that it was just an oversized double edge blade with a hilt that had only a green crystal pommel that featured tinier red crystals around it in lieu of a handle. The same arrangement of crystals was featured on the blade too, the upper and lower halves of it each having them. The blade's shape itself made her wonder why he would even call it a sword board the first time she saw it back when they still lived with Kent.

She would have continued to wonder about it then had it not floated in the air and basically flipped the bird on gravity, just like what it was doing now.

Stepping on the sword board, Shirou turned to her and extended his hand. "Care to join me?"

For Arturia, her answer at the invitation was already obvious. "Yes."

* * *

Wally looked up in surprise from the ledge where he, Aqualad, and Robin stood on, having just got off from Robin's Batrope when it could extend no further than 303 feet, as Archer and Saber floated down gently on what he could only conclude as a hover board. _A freaking bladed hover board!_ He blinked rapidly at the sight and rubbed his eyes for good measure to see if it was real. It was real alright.

"Wow, I am whelmed." The boy wonder said before setting to work on bypassing the security system.

"Okay, mind explaining the hover board?" The speedster asked.

"It's a sword board." Archer replied. "It's a sword that happens to function like a hover board, hence, sword board."

"…okay."

"Got it." With Robin indicating he had finished hacking, Aqualad forced the door open, revealing a large hallway that they walked into. _Or in his case,_ Wally thought as Saber stepped off of the sword board while Archer stayed and adjusted himself on it, _floated into._

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." His closest as of the moment friend commented.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Wally sped off, ignoring Aqualad telling him to wait. What was there to wait for if there was nothing around? The faster he could do this, the better and he would have enough time then to ask Archer and Saber all he wanted.

 _Also, poetic justice, remember?_ He thought before he skidded to a stop, although his skid was then turned into a slip as something enormous suddenly got in his way. "Wah!"

Rubbing his head, he looked up from where he laid prone, his eyes widening as that enormous something's hand was headed straight for him! Rolling to the side, he exhaled in relief as he avoided becoming a paste on the floor. _That was close, can't have the Wallman dying yet._

He then sped off again to stand with the rest of his 'team mates' watching as the creatures, large and small, walked past them.

"No, nothing odd going on here," Aqualad sarcastically voiced out for them.

"Hmm…Berserker can beat one in a second." Archer said, causing them to turn to him.

"Who's this 'Berserker'?" Wally asked.

"He's someone Saber and I knew. His strength alone is enough to tear one of these big guys apart if he was here."

At that, the speedster shivered a bit. This Berserker was crazy strong if he could do that. _I wonder how strong he is compared to Superman._

"I suggest we move along now if we are to continue our investigation." Saber suggested.

"Agreed."

"Hey, why don't we guys split up to cover more ground?"

* * *

 **+Project Cadmus, Sublevel 42+**

 _You know, in hindsight, we probably shouldn't have split up with Saber and Archer. Whoever said that we should split up is an idi–oh wait. That guy was me. I blame you for this past me._ Wally thought with a grimace as he and his fellow 'sidekicks' were being stared at by a roughly 16 week old teenage Superman clone. Not to mention the fact that they were currently imprisoned in pods suspended above the ground, which was enough of an indicator that it wasn't just a simple glass and steel tank built to imprison them. Speaking of being stared at…

"Stop staring, you're creeping me out!"

"Uhh…KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin told him.

Thinking about it, he had to admit that the boy wonder had a point. No need to piss off the big guy's clone, son, whatever he wanted to be called as, and get fried. So priority number one is getting out of these pods, escape Cadmus as soon as possible, and inform the League.

Tugging at the restraints holding him in place, Wally sighed. It was times like these that he wished he was as fast as Uncle Barry. If he was that fast he wouldn't have to worry about getting trapped with ropes and various other restraints, he could just vibrate fast enough to phase out of it.

 _I wonder where those two are now. Maybe they're being chased by the enemy at the moment._

* * *

 **+A few hours earlier, Project Cadmus, Sublevel 32+**

 _In my opinion, splitting up to cover more ground was the better choice. I don't want to think would happen if we hadn't. This guy wouldn't have been found at all and I'm sure this will get the League's attention._ Shirou thought as he and Arturia stared at the cryopod containing the frozen form of one Roy Harper, _the_ Roy Harper, who now lacked his right arm, likely because of more 'material' for cloning experiments.

"Archer, did you know of this? Is this why you said there's something wrong with Speedy?" She asked.

"I used Structural Grasp on Speedy when we first met Speedy, the history his clothes and bow provided didn't match up to the age he should have had." He replied as he traced Gateway, using the key-shaped sword to open a portal to his workshop and then stabbing it on a quickly scribbled rune array that was meant to gather ambient mana on the floor to keep it open.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned as his fully matured Sword Lions went out from the orange rift and began to collect anything of note like computers and entire cases of paper files around them for evidence that the League would need to know of while some of them .

"The Speedy we know is only three years old at the current moment. He's more or less a clone or a homunculus of…the real Speedy, this guy in the pod." Shirou said as he watched the progress of his metallic familiars. "I dug around for any event that happened three years ago. It turns out that Speedy got kidnapped early on in his career and was only found three months after that."

"And they cloned him then during those times, didn't they?" Arturia's tone was beginning to intensify, a telltale sign that she was getting angry. Shirou knew that he couldn't fault her for feeling as such, after all, she experienced something similar yet different the night Mordred was conceived.

He nodded, making Arturia grip her fists tightly. "This place needs to be destroyed. Their operations cannot be allowed to continue."

"We will. Remind me to thank Kid Flash when we see them again. His suggestion helped us a lot." He said to Arturia as he used structural grasp on the piece of tech to gain the knowledge on how to safely disconnect it on the grid among with the knowledge of those responsible for the protégé's current state. As he reviewed the information and began to dismantle parts of the pod for easier transport, one name in particular caught his attention.

 _Lex Luthor…geez, if this guy was a magus back at home he'll either be a sealing designate or someone that should be really,_ really _approached with caution with what his plans are._ Pausing for a second from what he was doing, he then added an afterthought. _Technically it's 'The Light's' plan but whatever. I'm about to cripple their operations here._

{If you are planning to cripple _their_ operations, perhaps I can be of assistance.}

The magus blinked, looking at his knight who looked just as bewildered as him. {Did someone just talk to us _telepathically_?}

{I am indeed talking to both of you telepathically.} And there it was again.

{This is…different from the usual. Who are you? Why would you assist us?} Arturia asked, something the redhead took note of since it was also what was in his mind.

{I call myself Dubbilex and it can be said that I am the leader of the Genomorphs.}

{You mean the same Genomorphs that tried to attack us?} Shirou asked as he remembered the clawed lifeforms that tried to rip them to shreds. The keyword being tried because they only needed to knock them out, a feat they did in just under a minute. They didn't even need to use their weapons much, though he technically did when he caused his swordboard to whack all their heads.

{That they are, I must thank both of you for not killing them Archer, Saber. I had to show Dr. Desmond that they would still obey him to not cause any suspicions.}

The magus raised an eyebrow underneath his helm, his curiosity peaked. {Why?}

There was a bit of a pause before they heard Dubbilex yet again. {That is because I wish to free all Genomorphs from our…slavery.}

{You wish freedom.}

At Arturia's words, he knew what their decision would be.

{Yes, we do not want to serve our creators any longer. We are merely tools for them. We wish for a better life}

 _And that's why I can only wonder what the fuck would happen if the people in charge here happen to be magi back in my world…bunch of egomaniac assholes._ {I assume that you and the genomorphs have some sort of plan?}

{There is, I had already established a safe haven for my kind deep beneath Project Cadmus which I call Genomorph City. Ever since its creation, I have been secretly bringing them to it. Not all at once so as to not draw attention but enough to grant a measure of freedom, however, it is a slow process.}

Shirou connected the dots as to why Dubbilex was willing to help them. Quite frankly, it was a good plan. {If we cause Project Cadmus to shut down or effectively destroy it, you can have them all transported to Genomorph City while making it appear that you had all perished.}

{That it is. If both of you are willing to help us of course.}

{We would definitely be helping.} Arturia stated, making him nod in agreement.

{That we would. Anything we should know of though? Are there any human staff here that might get caught in the crossfire?} Knowledge was power after all.

{The only human staffs who are at Project Cadmus at the moment are Dr. Desmond, who is the chief scientist, his assistant, Dr. Spence, and Guardian. After that it would be the both of you, Mr. Harper and your currently captured comrades who are now at Sublevel 42.}

{Wait, what?!} They both voiced at the same time. {How?}

{They were subdued by Project Kr, a genomorph clone of Superman.}

The magus blinked before reviewing the information he got from what he had traced. _Project Kr, Sublevel 52, based on the failed Project Match that is also on the same floor, test subject is created from Superman's DNA with the gaps being filled with Human DNA donated by one Lex Luthor to keep him stable. Powers are reduced as a result and only retain superhuman strength, endurance, and the standard Kryptonian ability of solar absorption but not to the same extent as Superman. Vulnerable to Kryptonite but not on the same level as full Kryptonians do due to half Kryptonian heritage. Meant to replace Superman should he turn from_ The Light. _In other words, he is a living weapon under their control._ {Well that explains why. Anything else we need to know of about him?}

{Physiologically, he is 16 years old but he was merely created 16 weeks ago. As a side effect of being a Genomorph clone and his early release from his pod by your comrades, I fear that his outside appearance may never change. I urge you to please help him be free.}

{That we would. We might even be able to help him in regards to his aging problem.} Shirou knew what Arturia was hinting to, the certain scabbard that established the first link between them. Well, either that or he might be able to find something in his reality marble or he could ask Kent for help.

{Is that so? Then we are in your gratitude.}

{You're welcome. So, here's the plan.}

After a lengthy discussion of what the plan was, Dubbilex had ceased telepathic contact with them for him to do what was required. Shirou then called one of his larger familiars and together with Arturia, they put the cryopod on its back. Once it was secured with some traced chains, Shirou sent it along with all but three of his matured familiars back to his workshop, leaving only the two of them and a floor emptied of its valuables. He then whistled sharply and for a few seconds, nothing happened.

That was until nearly a dozen litters of sword cubs stampeded out of the portal and surrounded them as they sat in attention, their bladed whip like tails wagging excitedly. "Raauu!"

"68 sword cubs, isn't that a bit too much?"Arturia asked him as he searched for the appropriate object in his Reality Marble for the secondary objective in their mission while he inputted several commands in the cubs and the largest of the available sword lions, the latter's command being to guard the portal for all its familiars to escape using it when they've completed their objectives.

"Well, I need them to disable all the cameras in here for stealth and we're pressed for time as it is. We've gotta rescue those three– oh wait, make that four, as soon as possible." He said before tracing exactly 68 copies of a red crystalline dagger-shaped mystic code that his familiars snatched up with their tiny little jaws before scurrying away to fulfill their duty. "Besides, we got a place to demolish and an entire species to save. Not to mention throw a wrench in _their_ plans."

"Point taken," Arturia told him before she materialized Excalibur, Invisible Air cloaking its form. "So, shall we?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:**

 ***Prepares a book and pillow fortress, tells girlfriend "I love you" on the phone, then grabs three swords and arnis stick***

 **Hello my readers and followers! *onslaught ensues***

 **I know, I know, I promised last chapter that I was going to update in a month at maximum but life told me to: "Chill bruh or I bust yo ass more than it already is."**

 **Reason why is because I am either invited to go on outings (which I can't refuse) or I help out on summer classes, not to mention I was also in a summer class which ended on late May. Then there's also the fact that I hadn't been with my girlfriend for like a month since she and her family were always going to places to support her younger brothers in their martial arts competitions. Sure we talk and video chat but we really do want to see each other again.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. Granted, it's shorter than the previous chapter but I felt like ending it here. If I force myself to make it longer I would start to feel that it's not quite right and delay it even more.**

 **What are your thoughts of it? Liked it? Don't like it? Tell me why in a review so I can improve. There's also the option of going to my newly re-established forum (still named The Loom of Stories) to discuss about it. All are welcome to join as long as you follow the rules in there, the link can be found at my profile.**

 **Till the next chapter, The Undying Will.**


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!

**Hello everyone. This is The Undying Will once again with an announcement.**

 **Sorry to say this but I won't be able to update again for quite a long time. I probably won't be able to post one until October at the earliest, which is the end of class' semester.**

 **That same semester that just started last month ago is my current problem. To be more specific, my professor invoked the most dreaded education-related spell I fear twice fold...**

 **She unleashed Unlimited Thesis Works on our class.**

 **It's now part of the reason why I'm so stressed out. Heck, I even have a few more gray hairs than one my age shouldn't have. It's crazy, I've got two of them to do. One in English and another one in Filipino. The latter of the two is more stressful than the first one considering that I have to translate any English research related (because actual researches made in the Filipino language is rare/old and hence, not applicable) while making the other one too. Not to mention that there's also a bunch of other stuff that the instructor's will have us do...**

 **And we also have until October for them all.**

 **It might seem easy to some but it's note since the place I study at is also fairly busy due to being part of the church.**

 **So, to make sure I don't get myself even more stressed, I have decided to focus on my studies until my schedule loosens up after the semester since the next one after that is a lot looser...**

 **Unless I count the fact that I'll be working as a teacher for a few months in that next semester too.**

 ***sigh***

 **I wish I can update. I really do. But I can't due to my circumstances. Heck, I haven't even been able to visit my girlfriend for about a month now and her classes just started recently so it's gonna make it harder for us to hangout.**

 ***sighs again***

 **I'm really sorry everyone.**

 **See you all after I survive Unlimited Thesis Works!**

 **The Undying Will**


	13. I'm so sorry but please read this

**Hello everyone, this is The Undying Will.** **Sorry to say this but I have good news and bad news.**

 **But first of all, let me do a recap of why I haven't been able to update at all. My prof's Unlimited Thesis works is pretty damn grueling because of constant revisions but the Filipino research is finally done and the English one would be too (after I re-edit Chapter 5 because of the changes in Chapter 4). There were so many stuff and activities to do that classes was almost non-existent (which I believe will screw me over big time in my recently taken Politics and Entrepreneurship monthly exams) but since I was involved in many of the activities (pretty much took lots of extracurricular points because I was either first or second place in most of them, such as the spelling bee where I dominated the competition) I think my grades have a chance of being saved.**

 **Okay, now for the real reason and the bad news in regards to this X-over since as some of you may have noticed, despite my business, I've recently written four chapters of my new X-over, a God of War and RWBY X-over called Legacy of War.**

 **I've lost my vision for this X-over.**

 **This is no joke, I mean, I know the specific events that will be the main destinations of Fate: Heroes of Justice but I can no longer see how to bridge to those destinations even when I reread the story. Speaking of rereading the story, I was groaning at what I've done. I ruined the characterization of the characters. Some of you may argue this but really, I did not do the characters justice and it sickens me.**

 **As sad as it is to say, this will be the end of Fate: Heroes of Justice.**

 **The good news however, is that this is only the end of THIS VERSION of Fate: Heroes of Justice.**

 **You heard me right, I'm still not done with Fate/ stay night and Young Justice. Did you all think that I'd abandon my OTP so easily? No way people! I have found a new way to explore the idea of Shirou and Arturia (and other characters from the Fate/ stay night series) being in Young Justice and DC Rebirth has given me inspiration for it (along with numerous other fanfics that I can't remember the name of so I'm sorry in advance).**

 **Here's a 'trailer' of the new version. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A wish...made in the light of hope and salvation against the darkness and despair.**

As the powerful blast of golden light from the greatest holy sword among holy swords tore through the dark infernal miasma that trapped her with the promise of victory, Illya closed her eyes and let her tears flow down her cheeks as she smiled bitterly, accepting the fate she had inadvertently imposed upon herself. A fate she knew that her brother had sworn to save her from since the day he had acted upon one of the last promises he had made to their father, a promise to save her from the Einzberns. And save her from them he did, making her able to spend the last two years with people she had come to call as her true family.

She could only hope that her brother and his servant would not let her death burden them so much for they were not to blame for this to happen.

As the light enveloped her and the Grail, Illya held on to the pendant that Shrou had given her and let her heart speak of her deepest desire. _I wish...that we can all be together again._

" **YoUr WiSh HaS bEeN gRaNtEd** / _Your wish has been granted._ " Two voices that opposed each other told her before everything faded into nothing.

 **Brought to a new world...where beings beyond humanity are part of the norm and clash.**

Arturia found her jaw dropping just a bit along with her companions as she looked at what Kent was showing them, signifying that he was telling them nothing but the truth.

Heroes and villains, aliens and magical beings, to think that they were all in this world, in this age, it was something like a dream.

 **Ideals...are reignited.**

Shirou tucked a stray strand of hair from his sister, watching as her breaths remained steady as ever since the day they were sent to this new world. "Forgive me, Illya. It seems that I'll have to fight for a lot longer."

The sword magus closed his eyes and left her room, his prana cloaking his form before dispersing into motes of light, revealing his traced combat attire. Opening his eyes, he saw the king of knights approach him and he let her. She placed her small hand over his cheek, her green eyes meeting his steel eyes.

No words were needed to be said between them, their decision had already been made. All of them had made the same decision.

 **Paths...are forged.**

"Tell me, are you really up for this task?"

At the question, Roy paused for a few moments as he ruminated on all that had happened so far before gripping the metal tightly. "I'm more than ready."

 **The wheels of Fate...have changed.**

Wally kept running. He had to reach them. No matter what the distance maybe or when it would end or how he would reach his destination, he needed to go beyond everything he was capable of. To save them all. To see her.

 _Speed, I need more speed. I have to be the fastest! I have to be more than the Flash!_

 **But Justice...must always prevail.**

As the blade of miasma swung down to end them...

It met the unyielding grip of steel.

 **Fate/ Ideal Justice**

* * *

 **And there you have it people. More of a teaser than a trailer but it's what I can give you all for now. I'll post an announcement when Fate/ Ideal Justice will be posted since I'm working on the first chapter of it (though that is after I write down the whole flow of events of its 'Season 1' to remind me of what I will be writing).**

 **Again, I'm very sorry for this news everybody. I know you really wanted a new chapter but I really can't give it to you guys so I hope this will suffice.**

 **Till the next time, The Undying Will**


	14. This is my final announcement Sorry

**So...it's been a really long time.**

 **You're all probably wondering when the rewrite of Fate: Heroes of Justice (titled Fate/ Ideal Justice) is coming since I posted the announcement back in December.**

 **I'm sorry to say this but it won't be coming at all.**

 **This has been cemented in my mind fully when I went into an anaphylactic shock yesterday night (April 8, 2018) after eating Ukoy (essentially a deepfried shrimp pancake that is quite a tasty snack in the Philippines). Right now I'm still recovering from the ordeal and the pain is still quite apparent in various parts of my body, mostly my arms, neck, and chest. It's quite a scare to be honest since I literally felt my blood pressure dropping and had had difficulty in breathing, aside from displaying most of the other symptoms. As a result, I've forbid myself from eating any kind of shellfish for the foreseeable future which sucks considering that I love shellfish.**

 **But anyway, back to this crossover of mine.**

 **I just can't scrounge up anything anymore for this. My well has been completely dried up no matter how much of Young Justice or Fate related stuff that I watch. Not even the absolutely adorable Emiya-san chi no kyou no gohan can get my muse working for this.**

 **I'm pretty bummed out about this but it's inevitable. It was fun while it lasted but this is the last you'll ever see of me writing for this crossover.**

 **I won't delete this. It will serve as an apt reminder of my limits and how I shouldn't just write willy-nilly.**

 **There is one last thing I can offer for you all though. If one of you are interested in adopting this, you are free to ask permission from me and I'll give some of the notes and plans that I had for the story.**

 **Once again, I am truly sorry but it's time I let this one go.**

 **Thanks for everything, this is Will of Wisp.**


	15. A sudden announcement

**To my readers:**

 **I have created a new Fate stay/night and Young Justice Crossover titled "An Ideal Justice". Feel free to check the prologue out and give me your thoughts.**


End file.
